Lost Abandoned, and no way home
by Angelwings5683
Summary: sequel to trials and tribulations. emma and the gang have left storybrooke, to go home.
1. THE ARRIVAL

Lost. Abandoned, and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to?

Catch up:

"Everyone ready to go home I hope." Rumple said but something in rumples eyes made Emma uneasy. Rumple could see the dagger strapped to Emma's waist. She must have started wearing it after the hospital incident, Rumple thought. So he decided to lunge for the dagger just as the cloud was approaching. But before he reached Emma, Emma took a step back as Regina rammed her hand into rumples chest. Belle screamed, and beneath her breath directly into rumples ear. Regina said. "Dagger or no dagger you now belong to me and what is mine I keep." Rumple looked past Regina wondering what she meant. Wondering if she meant henry. But he wasn't sure.

Just before the cloud swallowed them Regina pulled out rumples heart and held it in the palm of her hands. The first new heart to be added to her collection in 28 years.

Emma, snow, henry and James all looked at Regina but couldn't say anything since the cloud swallowed them and took them away.

CHAPTER 1

The cloud swallowed storybrooke and everyone in it. Emma held Henrys hand and refused to let go. Rumple and Emma might have made this deal but she didn't trust that evil excuse of. Human being as far as she could spit. So no matter what happened she and Henry would be together. She felt her parents at the side of her but she hadn't been fast enough to grab onto them before they had been surrounded by the cloud.

As the cloud started to lift away from them Emma could just make out shadows of thing that where in front of her. With henrys hand still firmly in her grasp she called to her mother. "MUM" there was no answer. Emma was sure she had felt her parent's presence beside her as they had been transported to wherever they were, so she tried again "mum where are you, please answer me" still there was no answer. Emma began worrying but until the cloud completely lifted there was nothing she could do. Emma held her breath and waited. Waiting had never one of Emma's favorite thing.

The cloud had fully disappeared now and Emma glanced all around her. Some kingdom there was nothing but trees.

"Mum where are we. I thought we would have ended in the palace."

"Henry I have no idea where we are but I can tell you this we are not in Kansas anymore." Emma smiled at Henry but the fear she felt was causing her insides to knot. She needed her parents, this was a strange place and her parents were nowhere to be seen. They must have come through somewhere else. Somewhere hopefully close by, so she decided to try again. "MUM" still there was no answer. Emma could feel herself becoming desperate. Emma and Henry looked at each other but they both remained silent. Henry didn't know what to say and Emma was trying to figure out what to do.

"Ok Henry I need you to try and remember what your book said about the kingdom. Did it mention if it was in the north or south? Or any landmarks things like that so we can start heading in that direction. Maybe the cloud caused is all to be scattered about the place. So the first thing your grandparents would do would be to go to the palace, and start a search for us from there. So if we head that way, it will be easier for them and who knows it might even be just around the corner." Emma told Henry hoping so had made it sound like the situation hey were in wasn't a big deal.

Emma was surprised she could see steam coming from henrys ears, because the look on his face was one of pure concentration. If Emma hadn't been so worried so would have laughed, but as it was all she wanted to do was weep. She was stuck in so Forrest and judging by the sky it was going to be dark soon.

"Charming, Emma, Henry where are you." snow shouted. She paused for a moment listening for them to answer her back. This cloud had not been a fun ride at all. She was in the Forrest, and she was racking her brains to figure out what part of the Forrest. Damn rumplestiltskin he could have transported them all back to the palace. Snow was about to shout again. When she heard "snow say something, so that I can follow your voice." "What would you like me to say charming." snow giggled softly "I could always tell you how badly I want to hit rumple for having the cloud deposit us in the Forrest and not the palace." snow shouted back she hadn't needed to say anything else for she felt Charming's arms wrap around her waist. "Hello my love, I do believe I found you. Again I might add." charming kissed snow gently "where's Emma and henry, charming are they following you." snow asked as she looked around Charming's frame for her daughter and grandson. Confusing came across charming's features as he said "what do you mean snow, they are not with me I thought they would be with you." dread filled snow and her face expressed her worry. "EMMA. HENRY." Charming started to shout over and over again. After his voice became hoarse and his throat protested against anymore words coming from his mouth, he finally dropped to his knees, snow embraced her husband as the tears cascaded down her face. Their daughter was lost to them once again. But this time there had been no prophecy about her returning.

The sun had almost completely disappeared when Henry thought of something. "The summer palace I think it was in the east so if we head that way we should be able to find it."

"That's great Henry but it is the main palace we need. The first curse sent everyone through to storybrooke so no one will be at the summer palace and knowing snow and James they will ask for everyone to join in a search for us so they probably wouldn't think to look in the summer palace. I think you should look around for somewhere to set up camp for the night it is getting dark, but at least we know which way is which now. Since the sun sets in the west that means that over there must be the north." Emma had pointed in the direction of north before she bent to kiss Henry on the forehead before she took his hadn't and went to look for somewhere to rest for the night.

Regina held rumples heart in her hand. The cloud had deposited her in rumpled castle alongside rumple and belle. "Well imp nice work, we are home. Now I promise to take care of your heart, extra special care of it, but I must be on my way. Goodbye" with that Regina disappeared to her own castle.

All she had to do now was find out where Henry was she had to make sure he was safe. "Mirror where are you?" Regina called into the mirror which was in her bedroom. As she was placing rumpled heart securely in a box she waited for him to appear. She would put it away after she had seen her son.

Rumple told belle that everything would be fine and she should get some rest. He could tell she was worried, for Regina had just left holding his heart in her hand. He wasn't too worried because as long as his potion worked he would have a bargaining chip to use in which he could get his heart back. All he could do was hope that his hard work and devotion paid off and that his plan was already taking place. Belle was reluctant to leave rumple, since that woman had taken his heart. What would happen if he became the man she had first met all those years ago, now his heart was gone. He had already faced the loss of his son. She just hoped he was right and that everything would be fine.

The moon was full tonight but until snow and charming could get the bearings they would be camping outside. " charming do you think they are ok, I know they came through with us I could feel Emma and Henry right up until the cloud started to clear."

"She is our daughter snow, she is resourceful she will be fine and so will Henry. Now get some sleep when we get to the palace I am sure they will already be there." snow snuggled into Charming's side but charming couldn't close his eyes and relax so he cast his eyes towards the heavens and said I silent prayer. "Please I beg of you watch out for my daughter, keep her safe. I gave my word to snow that I would always find her no matter where she is, she please allow me to be able to bestow the same promise on my daughter. Keep her safe until I can find her."

Hhhhhoooooowwwwwwwlllllllllll

Was the only noise that was heard in the Forrest where snow and charming where. "red." snow looked in the direction of the howl and then turned to charming. "If she doesn't have her cloak on we could be in danger charming and she sounded awfully close by."

Charming wasn't sure what scared snow more the thought of red being a threat to them or the thought of red being a threat to Emma and Henry. not knowing if Emma and Henry where close by made it worse. "Don't worry my love granny will see to it, that red has her cloak and is no threat to anyone." But charming was worried that red might not be herself and she might harm them, she wasn't herself when the moon was full.

Regina was losing her patience with the mirror he still hadn't come to her yet. She needed to see her son and she needed to see him yesterday.

"sorry your majesty but after 28 years there is quite a bit of dust and cob webs hanging over my mirrors, and I sort of lost my way."

Regina chose to ignore his remark and commanded him to do one thing "show me them"

In front of her she could see snow huddled into James in the dark Forrest, but the image that should be Henry and Emma wasn't clear in looked almost foggy. "what is wrong with you I want to see Henry more than I want to see snow so show me Henry now" she was not impressed, had he suddenly turned insolent now they were home. She had to see henry; he was the one thing she truly cared for since her father had died.

"But your majesty I am showing you them. There just seems to be so sort of magic surrounding them."

"It has to be the fairy she must be trying to keep Henry from me and by blocking us she thinks I won't be able to get him. Well she doesn't know me as well as she thinks." Regina shouted as she turned to leave the room. She would make the fairy pay for blocking her from her son. She got to the door before she remembered rumples heart. So she retrieved it and completely left to place the heart where it now belonged. In her heart vault. As for the fairy she would wait until tomorrow she would rest tonight and allow her magic to regenerate, before she challenged the fairy. After 28 years of not having magic and then the last few months she had been using it nonstop had to have effected it so she wasn't about to leave anything to chance. With her magic fully rested and restored the fairy didn't stand a chance.

HOWL

The howling noise was getting closer now to snow and charming. Snow had one thing on her mind. Please let Emma and Henry be in the palace please don't let them be near here.

HOWL

The sound was almost upon them now.

Henry had fallen asleep tucked into Emma. She had managed to light a small fire to keep them both warm. She might not smoke but keeping a lighter sure was handy. Emma had been listening for noises, noises which would signal they were in danger.

But until a few moments ago she hadn't heard anything but now she could hear the soft howl, which sounded somewhere, off to her left along with the rustle of the trees. It seemed the trees where trying to hide the noise but she had heard it anyway. She didn't have a gun with her but she had managed to find a branch that seemed to look very similar to a baseball bat so she had kept it close by her incase.

HOWL

The noise was closer now and Emma's arm tightened around Henry and her other hand grip one end of the branch that was by her side.

There she heard something approaching from her left. She could see the lower branches of the trees moving with whatever was coming towards them.

HOWL

The sound was almost upon them. Snow screamed as the noise seemed to come from behind her. Elsewhere Emma jumped up in front of Henry as the first look of what was coming for them came into sight. Her hand was tightly wrapped around the branch and she was prepared to strike. Nothing and no one would hurt her son.

HOWL

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

I know it is a short chapter I just wanted to get the foundations in first before I started with everything else, and to continue further would have messed with my cliff hanger. So hope you like the base of the story. Please review, and thanks again for all of the reviews for the first piece.


	2. THE ISLE

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: rumple has a plan to get his heart back, Regina is well Regina, snow and James are together in the woods, Emma and henry are together in the woods somewhere else. Oh and there's a hell of a lot of howling going on.

NOW:

Emma was stood and ready to fight the beast that was howling and coming towards her. Before she had time to react and swing her weapon a man about her age stepped out from the bushes, accompanied by a wolf, a panther and a bear. Emma first thought was no way. There was no way this was mowgli. Mind you what could she expect she had left what she knew and had come to a place where fairy tale characters were real?

"Please, don't fear me. We mean you no harm" the man said gently

Henry had woken up and was stood next to his mother eyeing the stranger and the animals with him.

"My name is Emma and this is my son henry." Emma told him but she wasn't quite ready to lower the weapon in her hand.

"I am mowgli, welcome."

Elsewhere a wolf came bounding towards snow and James. As the wolf came into view the pair saw red, grumpy and the others following it. Snow remembered the wolf, he was grahams friend. Grey is what Emma had named him.

"Snow, Prince James we have been so worried when you didn't appear with us. Why are you all the way out here in the forest? We arrived at the palace." Red asked the two stood before her.

Neither snow nor James had heard anything red had said since they had been looking for the two people they most wanted to see in the newly arrived group. As the looked for Emma and henry it was grumpy who came beside snow and placed his hand on her arm.

"Snow. Where is Emma and henry?" grumpy asked.

The slight smile which had adorned snows face when the group first arrived completely disappeared.

"What do you mean grumpy. Emma's not with us. Isn't she with you." Snow scanned the crowd again for Emma and henry but just like it had been the first time, henry's nor Emma's face was present.

James looked at grumpy expectantly waiting for him to answer snows question. But grumpy looked shocked. "No snow she nor henry appeared near us and for the last few hours grey has been leading us here. We haven't seen them." Grumpy stared at his feet, snow sank to the dirt in despair, but James well all James did was shout. "Rumple so help me you will pay for this." James gathered snow in his arms walked in the direction the others came from hoping they had transportation so he could take snow home and start a search, for his child and grandchild.

BACK TO EMMA

It was henry who spoke first since Emma was too busy trying to figure out the whole jungle book character being real.

"Hi mowgli, I am snow white and Prince James' grandson. Can you tell us where we are and how to get to the palace? Please."

"I can tell you where you are but I am sorry, I don't know anything about Prince James or snow white or even a palace. But I know someone who might. So first you are on the isle of lost souls. Now if you would follow me I can take you to someone who might be able to help."

Henry grabbed his mother's hand and the both followed mowgli. Henry could be too trusting sometime, Emma thought. They didn't know mowgli or where he was taking them but henry was following him anyway.

THE PALACE.

They had all returned to the palace and James had asked everyone to join him in the meeting room. He and snow had been speaking on the way back about getting a search party out to find Emma and henry tonight. But as much as snow hated saying it, it was too late to start a search and could get the others lost. It was decided the search would start at first light, he just need to know who would help.

REGINAS PALACE

Regina had been watching snow and James through the mirror. She still couldn't see henry clearly yet so she was keeping tabs on snow. Regina knew something was wrong when snow had seen the others and spoken to one of the dwarfs. Because snow had virtually collapsed to the floor. Well just because they were home if it had something to do with henry then it had something to do with her. With that thought Regina watched and waited for them to arrive home before she paid them a visit.

THE MEETING ROOM

Once everyone had been seated James decided to start.

"I know it is late and everyone must wish to return to their homes. I just wanted to ask if anyone is willing to help me search for Emma and…"

James was cut off mid-sentence.

"Goodnight, how come I wasn't invited to the party." Regina smirked.

James wasn't in the mood for Regina but before he could hurl some pretty bad things in her direction snow answered Regina. "Sorry Regina, but we didn't have time to stop at your palace before coming here. Emma and henry are missing. They didn't appear with the others. We are just trying to sort out a search party for them." Snow looked at James then so he could continue.

"As I was saying is anyone willing to help me search for them tomorrow? Since snow and I had been close to Emma before the return, it is possible that they are somewhere else in the forest. I am leaving at first light if you wish to join me I would be more than thankful. If not I understand. It has been 28 years since we were here and things must need attending to. You are all welcome to stay at the palace until you are ready to leave." When James had finished he bid everyone a goodnight.

He remained in the room along with snow and Regina. Regina was angry that they weren't searching now but, she held her tongue it was better to keep them on her good side at the moment, for she knew that they would find Emma and henry no matter what it took. They had lost Emma once and she knew they wouldn't let history repeat itself. Once she had informed them that she was planning to help she left them alone.

"They will be alright won't they charming." Snow said in a small voice.

"Emma is tough snow and she won't let anything happen to henry." James kissed his wife and they retired to their bed to get some sleep before morning and the searching began.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

When Emma and henry had arrived, the man they were supposed to see had gone to bed so mowgli had shown them where they could sleep for the night. Now the morning had arrived Emma had been shown into a tent of sorts where the man she needed to speak to sat with his eyes closed. She had been nervous about coming in here to him since mowgli had taken henry to play with the children that where there.

"Please come, sit I will not bite." The man smiled at Emma, and although she relaxed a little she still decided to be cautious.

"There, now that's better. Much more comfortable than standing, isn't it. Mowgli tells me you have some questions you need answering. So go right ahead and I will answer as many as I can" the man seemed nice Emma thought. Not that it mattered she needed to pick his brain in order to get to her parents.

"Ok first do you know off or about snow white and Prince James?"

The man didn't speak he just nodded his affirmation to Emma's first question.

"Is this island anywhere near the palace?"

Again the man didn't talk but instead of nodding this time he shook his head to let her know that it wasn't close.

"Ok can you tell me, a draw me a map on how to get to the palace please."

Emma waited for him to nod his head but the man didn't he shook it negatively.

"NO, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO. I NEED TO GET TO THE PALACE I NEED TO GET TO MY PARENTS."

Emma shouted at the man who wasn't speaking. Emma got up and stormed out of the tent.

OUTSIDE THE PALACE

James sat on his horse, ready to begin the search. Almost everyone who had been in storybrooke had come to help him find Emma. The only ones who hadn't were people like granny and Ella. Granny because of her age and Ella because of Alexandria. James had also forbidden snow to accompany them. He used the only thing he could think of to keep snow there. By saying, what happens if Emma wanders this way towards the palace and no one is here?

Snow understood what he was saying but she didn't like it. Regina was even going with them by horse back, and not in her carriage.

The sun was starting to set when snow finally heard the sound of horses. She silently prayed that Emma was with them. She ran to the entrance hoping to be able to hold her daughter in her arms once more. But the look on charming's face told her that they hadn't found Emma and he was at a loss.

RUMPLES PLACE

Rumple was watching what was happening and realized his plan hadn't worked. Snow and James were very much at home. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He was so angry that the potion hadn't been successful he had taken his temper out on belle. He didn't hit her but he shouted and then avoided her which he had done in the beginning. He was confused though as to why they were riding out and what was Regina doing but he didn't linger to long on those thoughts because his potion hadn't worked.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS.

With the sun setting all Emma could think about was that this was her second night in a new land and her parents were not with her. She had henry though and after she had stormed out of the tent she had gone to him and they had tried to look around the place for something. Problem was Emma didn't know what she was looking for.

Emma heard a noise behind her. She didn't turn as see assumed it was mowgli who had been following her and henry since they had left.

"Please let me explain to you what I meant." It was the man from the tent. He was there not mowgli.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I am going to find a way off this place and go to my parents. With or without your help." Henry hugged his mother because he could hear in her voice how angry she was. Emma went to walk away with henry. Walking in the direction of the forest and away from the village and the man.

"Wait please. You don't understand, I can't give you a map of where to go because, since I came here many years ago I have never been able to leave. There is no way off this island once you get here. It is the isle of lost souls and if we weren't lost before we got here. We become the lost. There is no way home. I am sorry." The man's face was full of sympathy for Emma and henry. "Please at least stay in the village. I can have mowgli show you around the isle during the daytime if it is your will to do so." The man walked away back towards the village.

Emma knew it was more sensible to stay in the village until she knew the layout of the island and had a way to get off it so she started to follow the man back. But as stubborn as ever Emma called to him.

"We will get off this isle, my parents will come for us and they will take us home." That's what Emma said out loud but inwardly she heard her subconscious telling her. 'They will find you because; you don't have a curse to break. They wouldn't abandon you again.'

The man had heard Emma's reply and he had seen this before. The ones who didn't believe they were lost to the world became lost to themselves and ended up a broken down shell of who they had once been. He hoped for her son's sake she learned to face the reality.

She was stuck here until she died with no hope of escape.

AUTHORS NOTE.

Hi everyone. My computer decided it didn't like my writing and the keyboard gave up, and since I was on a laptop it really didn't sit well. I couldn't handle writing with the onscreen on so I decided to wait. I have just got a new laptop so I should be able to get back to uploading chapters pretty quick as long as work allows it. Hope you liked it.


	3. THE BREAKDOWNS

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to. We left it where everyone is looking for Emma and henry, but they are with mowgli on the isle of lost souls.

THE PALACE

Snow had greeted her husband but she knew Emma was with them. James however knew his wife like the back of his hand.

"We will find the snow. We won't give up. I promise you I will search every inch of this world to find her. We won't lose her again."

Snow nodded and hugged her husband. Right now what she needed was her daughter in her arms. But that wasn't possible. Her husband was her rock and she could and would lean on him through this.

Everyone just watched the couple; they were all thinking the same thing. 'The two people there would do anything for them, and proved it when they gave up Emma the first time. They would continue to look for the savior and henry alongside James until the end of days if necessary.' They only person in the crowed who was thinking that was Regina. She had heard what prince James had said to snow and her first thought was 'of course you will continue looking if my son gets hurt then everything that I have done to you and the last 28 years in storybrooke will be a walk in the park, compared to what I will do.' Of course outwardly to snow Regina said. "Don't worry snow, Emma is very resourceful. She will be fine and I will help look for them in my own way. I will go see if I can see them and will send word if I can." Regina was letting them know she would use magic to find them. Although Regina's magic had done atrocious things to them all in the past, the last few months in storybrooke had proved her magic could be an asset.

"Thank you Regina, I hope to hear from you soon. They belong with us not somewhere we don't know about." Snow tried to smile at Regina, whilst still holding onto charming, but the smile wasn't convincing.

The first week went by with James riding out at first light and returning at sun down. Every morning he rode out praying that today would be the day he found them. But then at the end of each search his heart sank a little lower. They had searched the closest areas to the palace and where he and snow had been found but there had been no sign of them. The people who had begun the search with him where starting to give up. They had lives to go to. Still on the last day of the first week red, the dwarfs and a few others had told them they would see him the next morning. The fairies were helping but had asked that a couple of dwarfs return to the mines to help with the mining so they could continue to help Prince James. 3 had gone back to the mines and 3 had stayed. Prince James felt honored to be able to call every one of the searchers a friend. But the ones, who were giving up their lives for at least another few days, meant so much to him that words couldn't describe. The only dwarf that was neither returning to the mine nor continuing with the search was doc. He was tending to snow.

James had never seen snow like this. She was broken, the light had left her. Every day he returned without Emma he had seen the light in her eyes fade a little more. He held her every night and tried to comfort her but, she had imprisoned her own heart. He was afraid that she had given up on finding Emma, but he was more afraid that if he didn't find her soon he would lose snow forever. The woman he had fallen in love with. The woman he still loved. But the woman he returned to every night was becoming a woman he didn't know.

Prince Thomas was with James and had said he would continue to search, but he was missing out on the days with his daughter. Ella and Thomas had moved into the castle with snow and him. When James had mentioned that they should go home and spend their time with Alexandria, Ella's reply was always without Emma Alexandria would be with rumple. He knew what it was like, missing out on watching your child grow; he would not wish that on his enemy let alone his friends. But Ella had Alexandria during the day and Thomas had her at night that was their deal. James had turned a blind eye to snows withdrawal for the past few days but tonight when they arrived home it was Ella who had said they needed to get doc to speak with her. Ella had filled him in on what had been happening over the last few days, just as soon as he had dismounted his horse.

"Prince James, we need to discuss snow." Were the first words from Ella's mouth.

He didn't understand why, he knew snow was hurting over not finding Emma and henry yet but that was to be expected, as he was hurting to. So he asked "why Ella, I know she is upset, it is frustrating for us all not to have found them yet."

"No James" he knew something was off as soon as Ella had said his name without his title. "It is more than heart break." I remember gaping at her and waiting for the explanation.

"She isn't eating, she just sits in the bedroom looking out over the land, waiting. But it is getting worse, I asked her to hold Alexandria today and she looked at me as if I was mad. Then when her gaze fell to Alexandria, it looked like she was afraid and in pain. Then she broke into tears and ran from the room. James she has locked herself in the room you had made for Emma before all this happened. She hasn't come out since."

When Ella had finished I found myself wondering how I had been so oblivious to my wife's agony. I had asked doc to go talk to her. He did and I am now stood at the foot of our bed watching the woman I love sleep, wondering if she will be a stranger when she wakes, as I haven't seen her since this morning, except to carry her sleeping form, from Emma's baby room, which even in my mind sounds funny. It is Emma's but she has never spent a night in it. I pray I find our daughter and grandson soon. Because I believe that is the only thing that would help her.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Emma had searched almost the entire isle, it had been a week and there wasn't much left to search. She explored from sun up to sun down. Henry had come with her for the first few days, but Emma had requested he stay in the village after that. She could cover more ground without him. But every night she slept curled up with her son in her arms.

The elders had made her take food with her when she went out but the last few days she hadn't been able to face eating it; then again she hadn't been able to face eating anything. The evening meal when she returned she played with before she put her fork down. Henry was starting to worry about his mum; she was beginning to look ill.

Mowgli was reporting back to the elder of the village the man who had spoken with Emma, about her lack of eating and how hard she pushed herself everyday looking for a way home.

Emma had told henry she would not give up, and she would find a way off this isle.

"I am not worried mum." Henry told her. How could he not be worried it had been a week and she still hadn't found anything yet?

"And whys that henry." Henry hated the way she said his name, since the first few days of being her she hadn't called him Kidd once. He missed it.

"I am not worried because they won't give up. They will find a way and come for us. We just have to wait. I know they will come"

Emma smiled at henry, and wished she had his optimism, because she sure as hell was worried. Worried that the old man was right, worried that her parents might be looking in all the wrong places. But what worried her most was that they knew where she was, where they were and because she had broken the curse she was no longer needed, and that they just didn't care. Some mornings she would waking up thinking today would be the day that she would find her way home, find a way to get to her parents. But for the past couple of days she would wake up thinking that she would never find her way because this is where her parents wanted her, just the same as they had sent her through the wardrobe they had sent her here. They had abandoned her again, but this time it was not just her but henry too. As much as she hated Regina she knew that Regina would never give up on henry and that at least henry would be able to get off this god forsaken isle.

Henry spoke to her after he had gotten up. "mum are you coming, to get some sleep, if you going to be up early you need to sleep." Henry said smiling at his mother; he knew she would be up again at the crack of dawn to continue her search.

"I'll be there in a minute henry I am just going to cool off out here for a little while." Emma smiled at henry, she might be losing hope, and faith in her parents but she loved henry.

SUNRISE, ON THE ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Emma was up and dressing in the clothes she had gotten from the people in the village. She kissed her sleeping son goodbye then left to explore. She had been walking very long before she sank to her knees and sobbed. 'Why haven't they found us yet? I thought they loved me, loved us both.' With that thought Emma realized that when Regina came for henry, she wouldn't take Emma with her. They might have been getting on ok in storybrooke but she knew Regina still wanted henry. Emma screams to the morning sky.

"MY PARENTS ARE NOT COMING, AND I HAVE TO DISTANCE MYSELF FROM MY SON. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, WHAT HAVE I DONE THAT WAS SO WRONG? THAT EVERYONE WHO I LOVE AND THAT LOVES OR SHOULD LOVE ME WILL ABANDON ME?" The sobs where so fierce Emma's whole body shock with the intensity of them. What Emma didn't know was that the man who had told her there was no way off this isle was watching Emma fall apart. He knew it was coming he just hoped the village and her son could help pull her together, but from the outburst he had just heard he wasn't sure anyone could help her now, she maybe too far gone.

THE PALACE

James was getting ready to ride out for the 8th day straight when snow shouted from the balcony.

"Why are you bothering charming, you are never going to find them. They are lost." James turned from his horse and told the others to give him a minute. He raced up the stairs to his wife. She could think like that she had to have hope. To have faith that they would find Emma and henry.

"Snow we will find them I promised….."

"Listen to me charming, please. I want to believe it but what happens is rumple lied. What happens if he didn't honor the deal and left Emma and henry behind?" Snow was looking pale and haunted at the very thought.

"My love you said yourself you felt them as we were engulfed by the cloud. So they have to be here, just give it time."

"I have given it time, a whole week charming, maybe I was wrong maybe I just thought they were with us. Or maybe rumple has done something to them in a way to get his own back I don't know. All I know is my baby is not here with us." Snow broke down into tears then.

But it suddenly occurred to James that maybe she was right maybe rumple had something to do with this. "Come on snow we are going to pay rumple a visit and find out what he knows.

Snow reluctantly followed James, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what he had done to her baby and grandbaby. But she decided that she had to know, once and for all.

James told the others that he and snow where going to find out if rumple knew anything. So they could rest and spend time with their families. But it was Thomas who spoke for the group.

"No way Jamie boy. You go find out what the SOB knows but we will continue with the search today. And tomorrow if you are not back to join us." Before James could protest the search party rode away.

He looked at snow to see if she had noticed how everyone was willing to keep the faith that Emma would be found but she just looked blankly towards where they had all been, before she mounted her horse which the stable hand had brought out. When they had both mounted their horses they rode out in silence.

REGINAS PALACE

Regina had been watching the blurry version of Emma and her son, not Emma's son. But she was also keeping an eye on snows to see if they had found them and not told her about it.

She noticed the group had taken off in one direction and snow and James in another. She continued to watch them until she realized they were heading towards rumples.

'Of course' Regina cried out to the mirror. "Why didn't I think off that, that little imp has got to have had something to do with this?" The mirror didn't reply because he knew she wasn't talking to him but to herself. He watched her turn back towards the image of snow and James. "Don't worry I will know what he knows before you. Too bad for you."

With that Regina disappeared and two words were repeating themselves over and over in her mind.

MY SON.

AUTHORS NOTE

Well guys and gals what do you think Regina is up to. Hope you liked, please let me know.


	4. THE TRUTH

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: Emma's giving up, on everyone and everything. Regina is being Regina. Snow is having a breakdown and Prince James is trying to keep it together, and think positive.

ON THE WAY TO RUMPLES

The first leg of the trip was silent snow wasn't talking and James didn't want to say anything that would upset her more than she already was. It was snow who spoke almost knocking James off his horse with shock.

"Charming do you think he will know where they are? What happens if he hasn't had anything to do with It." snows voice was low and James could hear the heartache coming out with the words she spoke.

"My love rumple foretold the future that our Emma would be the savior and he was right. He knows what has happened and where they are even if he isn't the reason behind it. We will get them back snow."

He could tell snow was hesitant to believe him but at least she tried to give him a small smile. He just hoped that Emma and henry where here somewhere and not left behind. He didn't think neither he nor his wife would cope with losing their daughter again, to another world and never seeing her, never holding her, never telling her how much they loved her.

The both fell back into silence as the rode.

RUMPLES PALACE

"Hello imp. What did you do to my son." Regina had appeared before rumple and as she spoke she had used magic to pin him to the wall in front of her.

"Now, now your majesty, I don't know what you are talking about. You will have to be clearer, if you wish for me to help you."

"Henry and Emma are missing they haven't been found and it has been a week since we got back. I can't see them, my magic just gives me a blurred image, and so I will say it once more what did you do."

Rumple was silent and as soon as he understood what Regina was saying, he started to smile.

His potion had worked just not the way he planned it wasn't snow and James who he had toyed with but Emma and henry, oh how wonderful, this was even better than he hoped. Regina would deal with him for henry which meant he would get his heart back, and snow and James would willing make a deal to get Emma back which meant he would have his dagger also. Oh yes this was definitely better than he had originally planned.

Regina saw the smile start to spread on rumples face and knew without a doubt he had done this. He was the reason behind everything. "You had better start talking rumple or I swear I will…"

"You will what your majesty I do believe I have something you want, and you have something of mine to trade for him. So let's not make threats." Rumple spoke as if he wasn't worried about what Regina could do. But in fact it wasn't the lack of fear over what she could do that cause him to act so relaxed. It was the fact that he knew she wouldn't do anything that would risk never having henry with her again that kept him so at ease.

"Where are they and I might be willing to make a deal with you." Regina refused to be bullied by this scheming little imp. When rumple didn't answer and he actually looked a little nervous Regina realized that he had done something but he didn't even know what he had done.

"Rumple what's going on." Belle's sweet voice floated into the room from behind Regina. But before rumple could say anything, Regina teleported into a position behind belle and grabbed her by the throat. Rumple was still magically pinned to the wall and could do nothing but watch Regina squeeze belle's tiny throat.

"Regina stop. She has nothing to do with this. STOP." Rumple was pleading with Regina.

"I will make you a deal rumple my friend find them or kill her, but rest assured she is coming with me. I will be back before sun down and you had better have answers for me."

Regina teleported away with belle and as soon as she did rumple fell to the floor as the magic that was holding him in place was released as soon as she left.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS.

Emma was sat by the lake that ran through the isle; she had been there since this morning. Her heart wasn't up for more dead ends today. But instead of returning to the village she stayed where she was. Thinking of a way to push henry away, it should be easy for her to do she never let anyone get too close to her, so she always pushed them away. But henry was different; he wasn't anyone he was her son. But parents pushed children away all the time; she had done it once when she gave him away. Emma sat there thinking of a way to get henry to hate her, a way that would be less painful for him when they eventually got taken from each other. Regina maybe a bitch but she loved henry, and she knew she would do everything to keep henry. She had proved that on more than one occasion. Emma couldn't say the same about her own parents. They had abandoned her once more, and so far there was no sign they would come for her. Emma knew what she had to do. She had searched for her parents for years to find out why they had abandoned her; she had even started to hate them until she realized why they had done it. But being here brought all the feelings she had back to the surface, the hate the loneliness the feeling of not being enough.

She knew if she made henry believe she didn't want him around and that she was determined to do this without him he would eventually hate her. Hate her enough to leave her behind when Regina comes for him. The thought of watching her son abandon her was more painful than anything else she could think of, but she knew it was for the best. She knew that she had to do it for him. Because she loved him she would let him go.

Emma's first part of the plan of operation hatred was to stay out of the camp tonight. Maybe go back tomorrow night get some supplies, ignore henry then leave as soon as she had the supplies she needed. She was sure henry would be pissed by that. Emma sighed and leaned heavily against the tree beside the lake she knew where the camp was, and she would have to find a place to sleep tonight but it could only be around noon so she had time to find a place to sleep tonight. She would rest awhile and make sure operation hatred was a sound plan.

RUMPLES PALACE.

It was late afternoon when snow and James dismounted their horses. They had just arrived at rumples palace. As they headed towards the door, they heard raised voices and knew something was amiss. They couldn't hear what was being said but snow turned to James and said "charming that's Regina's voice in there." James pulled out his sword and stepped in front of snow before they entered rumples palace.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU SEND THEM THERE. OF ALL THE PLACES IN THE LAND, YOU PICKED THERE." Regina's voice was so loud snow feared they would all go deaf.

"I didn't do it intentionally, it wasn't even meant for them." Rumple was cowering before Regina

"Regina where's he sent them." James voices came as such a shock rumples eyes bulged and knew his life was safe at least for a while. Regina on the other hand spun around and the anger she felt at rumple wasn't disguised.

Regina didn't want snow and James here, but she knew there was a better chance of saving henry if they all worked together.

"That little imp has sent them to the isle of lost souls." Regina knew nothing else was needed but that one phrase. Snow who was barely holding herself together before this went to Regina and hugged her; Regina stiffened at first but relaxed and realized that she needed this as much as snow did.

James on the other hand went straight for rumple. "You sent them there you had better bring them back." Although James words didn't hold any threats the tip of his sword being pressed into rumples throat was definitely threatening.

Rumple needed to swallow but tried so hard not to because of the sword tip. "You know I can't do that. It is impossible." Rumple spoke not only to James but to only three of them in the room.

"like hell you can't you did this, you had better fix it." as James spoke the sword tip pressed a little further into rumples throat, and a drop of blood made a lone trip down to his collar bone.

The comforting embrace snow and Regina shared must have given snow a burst of strength. "Charming if you kill him then he won't be able to do anything. We all need to sit down and think rationally about what we are going to do." Before anyone could say anything snow sat at rumples big dining table and waited for the others to join her.

James just stared at snow, she had been a wreck when they thought Emma was just lost in the woods, but now she was calm. This should had made things worse. Emma wasn't lost anymore she was on the isle of lost souls. He grabbed rumple by the shirt and dragged him to the table. James was trying to figure out how he was going to force rumple to stay seated. "I will make sure he won't move from the chair James don't worry." Regina spoke, she used her magic to keep rumple sat and James just thought it was eerie, that she knew what he was thinking. James sat next to rumple and on the other side of the table it was Regina and snow.

"Alright snow we are all sat, where you want to start." Regina spoke, she tried to stay calm but unlike snow who seemed to have calmed down with the knowledge of where Emma and henry was. Regina's reaction was nervous and borderline irate at the news but she would try and stay calm.

"First we start with what we know about the isle. Then we consult the blue fairy in case there is something she can do. If not we know it is up to us and once we have all the knowledge we can about the isle we will be able to get them back." Snow made it sound so simple, but who was she kidding. She was being delusional the isle of lost souls was the isle of lost souls. It wasn't that simple.

They sat around the table all throwing out what they knew about the isle. Snow had taken a page from Emma's book and was writing everything down. When they had finished talking she looked at the list of things.

THE LIST

Now way off the isle.

The isle was a hidden place in the ocean; it was supposed to disappear if it was ever located.

There was only one way onto the isle, magic.

The isle was for lost souls, people who had no one.

The isle was supposed to be damned, so that whoever was on there believed they were alone.

There was no way to contact the isle, which meant there was no way of knowing if the people on the isle were alive.

It was rumored that if the isle had taken someone the only way to survive it was to forget everything that came before it.

Snow looked up from the list and asked James and Regina what they should do with rumple when they spoke to the blue fairy.

Regina glanced at rumple then looked back towards snow, James had seen the evil glint in her eye and all he said was. "Whatever you are planning I don't want to know, Regina just don't kill him. At least not yet."

Regina just smiled and told snow and James she would meet them at the palace. With that she disappeared, taking rumple with her.

It was late now and snow and James knew they could not risk traveling home at night so they decided to wait here until the sun started to rise.

"Snow I don't want you to think I have given up, but I don't see how we can get them back." James spoke softly to snow and his voice carried the pain he was feeling. Snow got up from the chair which she had been sitting in and walked round the table towards James. "Charming we know where they are, that is half the battle done. We will get them back we have to. They are not lost souls charming they belong with us not there." Snow sounded so confident and before James could object and cast doubt on what she had said snow kissed him gently and sat on his lap where she held her hand to his heart.

THE ISLE OF LOST SOULS.

Henry was getting worried, it was dark and his mum was always back by now. All types of things started running through his mind. Things like animals attacking her, or that she had fallen and hurt herself. His mind was running away with him and he decided he had to find her, help her from whatever was keeping her away from the village. He went to his hut to get some things together before he left to find her. He was just about to leave the confines of the village when mowgli stopped him.

"Henry you can't go out there it is too dangerous." Mowgli had placed a gentle but restraining hand on henry's shoulder

"Mowgli my mum is out there I have to find her, she might need my help." Henry's eyes looked pleadingly into mowgli's but it didn't do any good.

"Henry what good will it do to have you go out there not knowing where she is. She will probably be back soon and if you are not here when she comes back that will just make her leave after you and then you could both get lost and hurt."

Henry knew mowgli was right but he hated it. He wanted his mum. He needed his mum. He had been alone all day, every day since she had gone exploring by herself the only time he got to be with his mum was when she came back, but she hadn't come back yet.

Mowgli knew Emma was not returning tonight he had watched her making a camp of sorts for the night, but he couldn't tell henry that. "Why don't we sit out here and wait for her" mowgli suggested. He just hoped henry would fall asleep soon, before he worried more about Emma being hurt and in need of help.

Emma was settling down to sleep when she was plagued with the thought of what henry must be thinking and feeling. Her heart wanted her to return to go to her son but she knew in her head she was doing the right thing, and that when she showed up tomorrow just before dark to get something before leaving again, that he would be hurt, and angry at her. Angry was always the first stage to go through before hating could start. So Emma tried to shut off her heart, but no matter how hard she tried she could still hear it telling her to go to her son.

THE NEXT DAY

Henry woke to find himself in his hut in bed he smiled thinking his mum must have carried him through, the sun wasn't quite high enough in the sky yet so he knew his mum hadn't left. He rolled over to wake her but she wasn't there. In fact her side of the bed hadn't been slept in. that was obvious since the sheet was still neatly folded at the bottom and his mum didn't fold that neat. Maybe she had not been able to sleep and was outside getting breakfast.

Henry got up and went to find his mum, but when he saw the look on mowgli's face he knew that his was wrong that his mother hadn't come home last night and that she was still out there.

Before henry could say anything to mowgli about leaving mowgli spoke first. "I will go find her and make sure she is ok. You stay here." Mowgli didn't wait for henrys reply he just left.

Emma didn't get much sleep her heart just wouldn't shut up about her going back. But at least she didn't give into it she had stayed. She would return tonight then leave again. She didn't want to hurt henry but this was the only way.

THE PALACE

Snow and James had been riding as soon as first light had kissed the ground that morning. They had ridden hard and fast, but the journey and still been long. It was afternoon when they had arrived. They had spoken to the others briefly when they first got there telling them the tale of what rumple had done. The gasps had filled the palace as soon as they had mentioned the isle of lost souls. Before anyone could say a word to snow and James, Regina had arrived. James had already asked someone to find the blue fairy and all that was left was for them to sit and wait until the blue fairy came. Regina wasn't a patience person and the waiting seemed to get her angry, but there was nothing to be done until the blue fairy arrived.

THE ISLE OF LOST SOULS.

When the sun had started its decent Emma decided she would return to get some stuff before leaving again. She was almost at the village when she was pulled into the bushes.

"What are you doing Emma, henry was worried about you. He wanted to leave the village last night to find you thinking you might be hurt." Mowgli was angry, and his voice proved it. But Emma however didn't care, she hadn't had much sleep and she was doing what was best for henry and it had nothing to do with mowgli.

"You are not my mother mowgli so leave me the hell alone." Emma left mowgli in the bushes as she headed for the village.

Just before she entered the village she gave herself a little pep talk. 'Right Emma if henry comes to hug you, you must push him away or avoid it. Don't look into his eyes or you will give in as soon as you see the pain in them. Make sure he understands he is to stay in the village no matter what. Now take a deep breath and go. Oh one last thing don't and I repeat don't call him Kidd, that's your name for him so don't do it' Emma's pep talk ended and she walked into the village henry had seen her and although he ran towards her he stopped just short of her.

"Mum are you alright, where have you been it's been almost 2 days. Are you hurt." Henry fired questions at her but Emma just took a deep breath and replied "listen henry I can't chat I have to get something's then head out again." Emma walked passed henry. She was glad she had managed to keep it together.

Henry was on the verge of tears as he ran behind his mum. "You can't leave now you need to stay and eat and sleep then you can go in the morning. Mum please." Emma didn't turn towards henry she had heard the pain in his voice and the small voice in her head scream 2 words at her 'be strong' "I don't have time for this henry just go and get ready for the evening meal. Oh and whatever you do stay in the village, I don't want to have to come and find you." Emma knew one more phrase from her would cause henry to be angry at her so as much as it hurt her to say she said it anyway "I have more important things to do, which I don't want to have to stop doing if you decide to leave the village and get lost. So stay here." Emma continued walking, even though she could her henrys soft sobbing. She guessed that when he stopped crying he must have realized she wasn't going to stop and comfort him. She knew she had done what she had set out to do as soon as henry ran passed her shouting that he hated her.

Emma's heart broke but she had to keep it together long enough to get some things then leave. Once she had left the village she would allow herself to cry, to feel the heart ache of hurting her son, but she couldn't do it yet.

THE PALACE

The blue fairy had arrived and was speaking with James, snow and Regina in the meeting room. They had told her everything they knew about where Emma was. "So fairy can you help us or not." Regina was the one who spoke and the annoyance of having to wait causes her tone to be harsh.

The blue fairy looked at them all one by one before she spoke. "I have never heard of anyone escaping the isle of the lost, but I will try to think of a way. If there is a way I will find it I promise you."

The blue fairy was about to leave when snow spoke. "How can the rules of the isle apply here? Emma and henry are not lost, they have us."

The blue fairy pauses then and looked at snow. "You might be right snow; I think I have an idea. I will be back at daybreak with a plan. I just have to consult the others to make sure it is feasible." With that said she disappeared and left the three in the room staring at the place she had been.

AUTHORS NOTE.

So anyone have any ideas on what the blue fairy's idea could be.


	5. THE RESCUE

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: Snow, James and Regina all know where Emma and henry are. All that is left is for the blue fairy to figure out a way to get them home.

THE PALACE

Snow, James and Regina wait for the fairy to arrive. None of them had slept much last night trying to think of what the blue fairy had in store. James had spent the night pacing back and forth. He was worse than a caged tiger. Snow was worried that the reason for his unsettled behavior wasn't the fact that they might have a way to get Emma but more about what rumple had done. Snow had been sat with Regina talking and watching charming at the same time. She missed having Regina to talk to. Somehow snow must have found a few hours sleep, because when she started to wake up she became aware of charming and Regina's voice.

"James, believe me when I say I understand, but you are not that type of person."

"Regina because of that man, I have lost my daughter twice now. Yes you might have unleashed the first curse but he was the one who created it. This is entirely all his fault." James took a steadying breath before his said the last part. "I want him dead, and I want it to be by my hand."

Snow tried to control her tears; she finally understood that her husband was hurting as much as she was over this. But he hadn't confided in her, he confided in Regina. It hurt to know that he had been carrying this burden, his pain deep within himself and not being able to tell her. She was glad he could tell Regina he needed to be able to let it out she just wished she had been the one to help him.

"James I know that you want to be the one to end that sniveling little imp's life, but doing that will not help you in the long run. The best way to hurt him as much as he has hurts us, is to reciprocate. In other words lock him up and allow now one to see him, let him know of belle but never be able to lay eyes on her again."

"But Regina belle is innocent in all of this, and keeping him from her would hurt her. Killing him will cause her pain but it will be fleeting."

Regina just smirked and told James "you see James you don't have the heart for cruelty. But we will discuss what to do with him after we get henry and Emma home. Who knows when Emma finds out what he has done she might have a few ideas of her own."

It was the first time Regina actually had meant what she said about getting Emma home and she had to admit she did like the idea of letting Emma decide what to do with rumple. She knew Emma was snows daughter so her heart was sometime overwhelming but she also knew that Emma was like James and if you interfered with her family she wanted you to pay for it. Only difference was she had lost her family once, so she would be gunning for rumple when they got her home.

Snow bolted up from where she was as soon as the door open and reveal that the blue fairy had returned. They all waited patiently for the fairy to speak. But as the second went into minutes Regina had had enough "ok speak fairy how do we get them off that dame isle."

She was containing her anger but only just.

"It is tricky your majesty." The blue fairy started

"when has anything that involves us been easy, granted I was usually the one who made things tricky, but snow and James always managed to overcome it and this time, we are on the same side so bugger tricky and tell us straight what do we have to do."

Snow was feeling the exact same as Regina but hadn't been able to voice it so she laid a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder and told the blue fairy in a calm voice which she hoped would calm both Regina and the blue fairy.

"Please, we didn't think it would be easy. But even tricky means there is a way to get them home."

"Of course snow please all of you take a seat and let me tell you it all before you interrupt." The blue fairy had relaxed since snow had spoken and once they had all taken a seat she started.

"The reason it is the isle of lost souls is because those who are there are lost. My idea was that since Emma and henry are not lost there might have been away to use that to retrieve them. I have spoken to the other fairies and we have all agreed that the only way that might work is by using the connection you have between you. It links you to them and them to you. So they are not lost. The fairies are trying to find its location now so we can start the rescue plan. Once the island is found to get them back we have to send…."

Before she could finish her sentence James spoke. "I will go and get them, no need to debate who is going I will."

"No prince James you cannot, it has to be Regina who goes to the isle."

"Wait magic doesn't work on the isle, and I for one know Regina is skilled with a blade, but James is better with a blade then she." Snow turned to Regina and apologized. "sorry Regina but his skills does exceed yours" Regina didn't bother to reply since it was the truth James was better with a sword than her, but she had never needed to be that good with a blade she had magic.

"This is the bit where it gets tricky. Yes Prince James better skilled with a blade, and yes magic doesn't work on the isle, but rumple used magic to send them there which means magic can be used to send Regina there. Regina's connection to henry will be able to get them."

"Regina's connection Emma is my daughter and henry my grandson, snow and I have a better connection to them then Regina." James was losing his temper with the blue fairy she was talking about connections well he was Emma's father and henrys grandfather his connection was only beaten by snows connection since she gave birth to their child.

"I understand you anger Prince James but please let me explain." Regina was shocked she would have thought snow or James would have been the one to go because as James said the connection is blood and no connection could beat blood. But she waited for the fairy to continue.

"The reason it must be Regina is because she has a connection on both sides, she raised snow after her mother died, but she also raised henry. Henry being Emma's son and Emma being snows daughter. The magic will get Regina to the isle but it the connection she has with them and snow that will get them back. Please understand yes they are your blood but if it is the blood connection you wish to use then someone of your blood who also has a relationship to Emma and henry would be need. This is the only connection that can truly work. Regina raised a child on each side, and the connection she has with Emma is because she raised Emma's son, but the main connection is that she raised Emma's mother. Regina is connected to them all in a similar way that is why this might work."

It seemed as if the fairy had rendered the group speechless. So she decided to leave them to their thoughts. "As soon as we know where the isle is I will be back to tell you what we will do." The last word had just left her mouth when Regina spoke quickly halting the fairy's farewell.

"Wait. Let me get this right the connection I hold with them all will allow me to what exactly, because if magic is useless on the isle then I can't use it to get us all back here."

"Once you get there you will have 1 day to get them. We will use a magical link so that when you have gotten them both, snow will know as you and she are linked. It is on this side that magic will be used. We will use the link between you and snow to pull all three of you back here magically."

It was snows turn to speak "why only one day, no one knows how big the isle is I mean Regina could appear on the other side of it and for all we know it could be a three day 3 ride get to Emma and henry."

The fairy understood snows plight so she decided to tread very carefully. "It is the window of magic. We believe that the magic will send Regina close to henry because of the link, but after one day the magic which was used to create the hole between us and them will start to close and the link between yourself and Regina will automatically react to each other and you will both feel a uncontrollable urge to be close to one another. It will take 1 day to start to close up and we believe that much that the longer it takes after the one day that the gap may close to much to be able to get all three out, it might be possible to get Regina and henry out after 1 and a quarter days but that is just speculation on our part. It has never been done before so we are unsure of exactly what will happen and when."

Snows felt as if her heart had suddenly grown heavy and had lost it hope of getting her child back.

"Ok fairy, if it doesn't work this time can we do it again." Regina was thinking logically that if snow was right and the isle was large and she was not near henry then she could do it again.

"We do not know if it will work this time never mind a second."

"alright I can understand that, now what I need to know is if we are using the connection between us to get us home then why are you looking for the isle surely I can use the connection with my magic to get my close to henry without knowing where the island is."

The blue fairy looked positively stumped why hadn't she thought of that.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Emma had left as planned last night and although she had listen to what was right and had hurt henry to save him she hadn't been able to go too far away. She sat there high on the hill that allowed her to look over the village. She could see people but couldn't actually make out who they were. Henry was easier to make out though by the way one solitary small figure was walking around the village to breakfast. She knew that that figure was henry. She had hurt him terribly. She had decided to make the hill her home base. She could still see henry every day and if for some reason he did dis obey her she could get to him very quickly. She had left the village last night a long time after the sun had left the sky. She had slept on the hill and had been awake before the sun had even started to rise. This was where she would stay. Watching her son but never being with him. Her head told her she was just torturing herself by being close but not being close to henry, but Emma decided she had listened to her head enough she had broken her sons heart to make it easier for him but she would not leave this hill until she knew he was safely home.

Henry was walking about the village like a zombie, he couldn't believe his mum would do that, abandon him when she was all he had. Mowgli tried to talk to him but henry just wanted to be left alone. Was he so bad that even his mother had thrown him away not once but twice? He understood why she had done it the first time; she had been raped and beaten but why now. Why leave him now.

THE PALACE

The blue fairy had disappeared after Regina had spoken. She had gone to find out if they could use the connection to send Regina straight to henry, for her connection with henry was stronger than the connection with Emma. When she had told them she was going to find out if it would work. No one in the room was worried; if Regina could use the connection to get to henry then she would be with them both. For Emma and henry would now doubt be with each other.

It was just before mid-day when the fairy came back, a smile adorned her face. Before anyone could greet her she spoke. "Right they said it could work so we are to get everything ready. Regina they will be her soon and we can have you on the isle for midday that will give you until midday tomorrow to get them home."

Snow, James and Regina stood there with open mouths as the blue fairy started to prepare the room, and before they could blink more fairies had arrived and was using some sort of magic dust on the three of them. They did explain that it was to connect them to each other and that Regina would have to use some on both henry and Emma when she get them before they could come home, that would be when snow would be able to feel them all and the spell to bring them back would begin.

The fairies where almost finished the preparations and Regina had been told to sit holding snows hand and snow holding James so that she could use his love and strength to help her help Regina. The only thing left was for Regina to concentrate on henry on the bond she had with him then when she felt it completely over take her she was to use her magic to take her to him.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Emma was just eating what she was calling lunch. Mowgli had brought her some food the village had had breakfast. She had no idea that he knew where she was but she was grateful, she knew she would have to learn how to fend for herself until henry left the village. When he was gone she would go back but until then she would have to survive on her wits. Today however her heart was too heavy, all she had wanted to do was sit here and watch over the village, watch over her son. As she was taking a mouthful of food she saw what she had known from the very beginning. She saw the unmistaken puff of smoke and out of the smoke a person appeared.

"I knew you wouldn't leave him Regina, we have not always seen eye to eye. But I knew your love for him would make you come. Thank you for proving me right." Emma spoke to herself softly and before she let the tears cascade down her face she said softly "love him Regina, please love him for us both." The tears refused to stay held back any long and Emma who's inner turmoil had caused her to lose her appetite turned from the village and buried her face in her knees and sobbed. This was what Emma had wanted, for henry to be safe, she had even hurt him to make it easier for him to leave, but she knew there was no way that her broken heart would ever heal. The only thing that gave her some peace was knowing henry would be with family, be with people who loved him.

Everyone in the village was scared as this woman appeared from smoke shouting "HENRY. HENRY"

It took henry a few moments to realize that someone was calling his name. He had gone to his hut after breakfast and stayed there. He knew he would have to go out when lunch was served which would be soon but after lunch he was determined to return to his hut and stay there.

"HENRY, WHERE ARE YOU."

Now henry recognized that voice. It took him a second before he was up and running from the hut. As soon as he saw Regina his tears started to flow, but he kept running. He flung himself at Regina and buried his head in her stomach. He felt relief that she was here to rescue them, but as soon as the relief washed over him he remembered that his mum had left. The tears started again. Regina thought they were happy tears until his tears became sobs.

She bent down and held henry a little away from her. "Henry what's wrong, you don't need to worry we can all go home we just need to get your….."

Before Regina could say mum henry spoke "Emma left, she stayed away then last night she came and told me she was going and I was to stay here. She left me. She doesn't love me." henry's sobs continued and Regina felt her blood begin to boil. How could that woman do this how could she leave him?

A young man Regina didn't know came forward and spoke softly to henry. "Henry if she is here to take you home you should go eat something first." Regina didn't know this man but as his eyes caught hers she could see he was imploring her to agree with him. Curios about what this man wanted she did as he seemed to want her to do. "That's right henry you will need to eat something before we go." She watched henry smile and walk away

"My name is mowgli and I can sense that you are angry with Emma but before you condemn her please speak with her the elders say this isle can turn a person insane, so please speak with her first."

Regina didn't want to speak with Emma. Emma had obviously broken henrys heart and she was pissed. But she had to try, to get Emma for snows sake; snow would only begin to feel the tug to bring them home if Regina had connected with both Emma and henry. If Emma wanted to stay she bloody could and Regina didn't care when the day was up snow would have no choice but to pull her and henry through without Emma. Regina's mind was made up she would speak with Emma if only to give her a piece of her mind about what she had done to henry.

"ok mowgli and where might Emma be." Regina spoke through clenched teeth.

"I will take you to her, I saw her earlier today so I know where she is. Come follow me."

"Just wait a second mowgli, I have to tell henry something first I can't just leave him, it seems as if she has already done that and I will not do the same."

Regina walked in the direction henry had gone trying to figure something out to say. Should she tell him the truth about going to find Emma and preferably kicking her ass. This might upset him by bringing up the fact that she had left. Or should she lie and tell him she needed to find something to help get them back and mowgli was going to take her there. Telling him the truth would reinforce what Emma had done and cause him to learn to her once more.

"Henry I am going with mowgli to…."oh damn she couldn't do it being around henry for all these years and then with snow the last few months in storybrooke has made her weak. "Find something I need to help get us home. Mowgli knows exactly where it is so he is going to take me there. I will be back as soon as we have it then we can get ready to go home." She could see henry was about to tell her he would come but she had to stop his thought before it came out. "so if you stay here and make sure you are ready and rested as it is going to be difficult to get back that will be great especially since we have to leave from here since this is where I came." Henry nodded and smiled she must have said something that he needed to hear, because he didn't mention coming.

Regina turned and found mowgli waiting for her.

Regina and mowgli found Emma staring into the sun as it was steadily making its way into the ocean surrounding the isle. Mowgli may have wanted Regina to speak with Emma but as soon as Regina saw Emma's back her blood started to boil again and this time she was not going to control her temper.

"What the hell did you do to henry?"

At the sound of Regina's voice Emma turned and looked at her, she didn't say a word she just listens to Regina.

"You left him alone on some godforsaken isle. You're his mother how you could do it."

Regina had stepped closer and closer to Emma as she spoke, Emma's silence just pissing her off more and more.

"YOU ARE HIS MOTHER. How could you do it Emma?" When Emma still didn't reply Regina's hand connected with her face. The loud SMACK that sounded from it she would have thought they could have heard it, all the way in the village. Regina waited for Emma then, but still Emma didn't move, didn't say a word. It was then Regina realized Emma wasn't the Emma she knew. The Emma she knew was gone. The question was should she take her home with them or wait out the day and have snow pull just her and henry through.

"I would never have left him alone." After Regina had spoken she turned to mowgli but before she could demand he take her back to HER son. She heard Emma's soft and broken voice.

"I know. I knew you would not abandon him. I knew you would come to take HIM home." Regina didn't even turn back to Emma. She just stood there wondering what she should do. Leave Emma here and take henry, or try to get the real Emma back.

Her mind was made up she turned to Emma just in time to watch Emma sink to her knees.

"Let's go back to the village mowgli, I have to get henry prepared."


	6. THE WAY HOME

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: Regina has managed to get to the isle of lost souls. She has found Emma and henry, but Emma has completely lost it. so she has to make up her mind does she try and get Emma home or does she wait it out and just take henry back.

NOW

Mowgli and Regina where on their way back to the village. Regina could not help but think about Emma. The Emma she knew who had fought against her and with her was no more. But one thing she couldn't wrap her mind around was Emma's abandonment of henry. She loved that boy and as much as Regina hated it she had thought Emma would have done anything for him. She kept replaying her meeting with Emma, and she just didn't understand why she had done it. Why she had pushed henry away.

The village was in sight now and Regina smiled at the thought of being able to go home. Smiled at the thought of having henry with her, again. She knew in that second that if Emma had been sane, she would have taken them both home and hoped Emma would allow her to be a part of henrys life. She would do anything for henry. She was risking everything to bring him back. She wouldn't abandon her son like Emma h…. Regina stopped mid thought, and sighed. She saw mowgli pause just before the entered the village and look at her.

"SHIT" Regina screamed to the heavens. The last words she had said to Emma were that she would never abandon henry and Emma's reply was. 'I know'.

"mowgli, I have to go back. I have to go tell Emma something." Regina spoke to mowgli as she turned around and started to walk back towards Emma.

Mowgli was confused but he walked to catch up with Regina so she didn't get lost on her way to Emma. Regina noticed mowgli's presence and she knew what she and Emma were about to go through she didn't want a witness. But if Emma didn't listen to her then she would need him. So she had to endure this.

Emma was still knelt on the ground crying. She knew Regina would rescue henry. She had done the right thing. Henry might hate her for the rest of his life but at least he would have a life besides this isle. She had done the right thing even if it hurt. She kept telling herself she had done the right thing but her heart wasn't listening. "I did it for him. I did what was right." Emma screamed at the sky through her tears.

Emma was feeling numb at the thought of losing henry for good.

"Emma." Regina had heard Emma's scream and knew that she was right Emma had done this for henry. As much as she hated the idea of losing henry, she was surprisingly proud of Emma. Emma would rather break her heart and have henry hate her then sentence him to this life.

"Regina go. Just take henry and leave, before you get stuck here too."

"Emma I need you to listen to me."

"like hell Regina you want to rub it in well tough I am not going to listen, about you being the perfect mother who would never abandon henry how you would….." Emma's voice had raised and she was angry but she had stopped halfway through her ranting because Regina had had enough.

SMACK

"Mowgli." Regina said sweetly. "Could you carry Emma back to the village please?" Regina knew she shouldn't feel this good. Emma was losing it and she had just smacked her so hard that she now lay unconscious in mowgli's arms. But hitting Emma had felt good. And it was the only way Regina could think to shut her up and get her back to the village. Regina might hate what had happened in the past between her and snow but Emma had proved to Regina that she did truly love henry as much as she did. Henry needed Emma; he needed someone who would risk herself for him.

THE PALACE

Snow was holding charming's hand, waiting for Regina. The fairies where all there waiting to pull Regina, Emma and henry through, but they all stood there anxiously waiting just in case something went wrong.

"Charming I am afraid, what happens if Regina can't find them." Snow asks her husband quietly.

"snow my love, Regina is a lot of things but we both know that when she puts her mind to it nothing can interfer with her determination, and she was determined to bring them home." James smiled at snow. He knew Regina was cold and callus but if all those years before storybrooke and while in storybrooke was anything to go by her determination was endless. She had vowed to destroy their happiness and for years she had. That is a determined woman.

Snow knew James was right but she couldn't help worrying it was her little girl out there. The daughter she never saw growing up, but whom she had loved. The daughter she had met and liked instantly before she even knew her, the daughter she knew she could never live without.

James had told snow all would be right and he knew he was correct about Regina and her determination but what worried him was that Regina had been determined to ruin his and snows happiness for so long that would that over rule, everything now. He knew henry would return Regina would see to that but would she fetch his little girl home too, or would Regina use this as a way to hurt him and snow more. That was why he had wanted to go; he couldn't trust Regina to do what was right. But all he or anyone else could do was wait, wait and see if Regina comes home with the woman he had grown to love, the woman he should have watch since birth. The woman he wished he could have protected from everything. The woman who was his little girl.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS.

Henry had been watching the entrance of the village waiting for Regina to return. As soon as her saw her to ran. Henry had gotten so close to her before he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why is she here?" Henry asked as soon as he had seen the blonde hair behind Regina. Although he hates Emma at the moment he could stop his instinct questions. "What happened, is she ok, is she… is she alive?" Regina just smiled at him before asking mowgli to put Emma down. Mowgli took Emma to Emma and henrys tent. Regina watched him walk away before she turned back to henry. "Henry she is fine but I need you to find me some rope and a piece of clean cloth please." Regina didn't wait for henry to move or answer before she followed mowgli's tracks towards the tent.

Emma was still unconscious when henry came back with the rope and cloth for Regina. He watched Regina bind and gag Emma before she slapped her across the face. Henry wanted to stop Regina from hurting Emma but Emma had hurt him so he turned and walked out of the tent with tears in his eyes.

Garrrrugh

"About time you woke up, I didn't hit you that hard." Regina smirked at Emma, Emma had felt the cloth in her mouth so she knew she could not speak and she quickly realized she was tied up. "Now I will remove the gag so you can speak, but make no mistake Emma when I start to talk you will shut up and keep quiet until I have finished or I will replace the gag.

With the gag removed Emma looked at Regina and asked her one thing. "Why."

"Before I answer that I have a few of my own to ask you." When Emma made no attempt to speak Regina continued. "Why did you abandon henry?"

"I…. I didn't have a choice." "Come on Emma everyone has a choice and you choice to do it. Did you stop loving him?" Regina knew she was playing a dangerous game with Emma but she had to be sure that she was right in assuming Emma had done this for henry not in spite of him.

"I do love him. That's why i did it. Why I had to do it. Please Regina I know you're here for him. I knew you would come and rescue him. I had to let him go." Emma had spoken softly and the tears had started to flow. But before Regina could gloat about being right and tell Emma a few things there was a loud shout from the entrance of the tent.

"You don't love me, don't lie. You just didn't want me around." Henry was screaming at Emma. Regina saw the look in Emma's eyes and she could see the pain Emma was feeling but not only that she could also see Emma was about to hurt henry again to make sure he was willing to go home and not stay with Emma. Emma didn't realize that she was there to rescue them both not just henry. She had to keep Emma quiet and she had to do it now.

"Henry your…" Emma started  
"that's enough. Before you say another word Emma let me speak." Regina saw Emma's mouth open so instead of reminding her about keeping quiet she just gagged Emma. Regina sighed; as much as she claimed to want henry to herself she couldn't let Emma do this.

"You should have let her finish, and see what other lies she was going to say." Henry was so angry now; his mum really hated him she was just too much of a coward to say.

"Henry, please stay quiet or I will gag you too." Regina smiled sweetly, but she didn't have time to play games at the moment time was running out and she would like to go home sooner rather than later.

"Your mother wasn't going to tell you she loved you henry, but she was going to lie. Wait before you interrupt. I need to tell you something. I went out earlier today to see Emma to demand she give me answers about why she hurt you. Henry all she said was she knew I would come and take YOU home. Your mum expected me to come and rescue you, but because of who I am she didn't want you to have to choice me and home over her and this place. Your mother loves you henry, she loves you that much she took the choice away; she didn't want you to choice staying here on this god forsaken isle instead of coming home. So she set out to make you hate her, and from the looks of it she did a good job." Regina had hugged henry before she went to Emma to remove the gag. "Tell him the truth Emma, and I mean the whole truth not what you think is best for him but the truth."

Emma looked at Regina then she looked at henry. Her heart was singing at the thought of being able to hold henry and love henry but, she couldn't do it. She had to keep up what she was doing this was hurting but she knew it would hurt worse having henry love her and then leaving. She turned towards Regina and spoke to her instead of henry. "Just take him and go Regina, go now."

The tears ran down henrys face and Emma had to bite her lip to stop her own from flowing. Regina looked at Emma and shook her head. "Come with me henry." She said as she held out her hand. She led him outside and whispered to him. But all Emma could hear was Regina telling henry she had to continue talking to Emma.

"You are a fool Emma. Just like your mother. You never think, you just do what you believe is right. Your mother did that a long time ago. She believed my mother had wanted my happiness and because she had already begun to love me, she didn't want me to lose my mother as she had done. But that was the wrong thing to do. Just like what you are doing is the wrong thing. I swear Emma you open your mouth and I am going to hit you so hard you will not wake up for a month. Now before you spout off that you are doing the best thing for him, let me tell you something. I am here for both of you. I am here to take you BOTH home. Not just henry but BOTH of you. Do you understand now?"

Emma was stunned into silence. And as the seconds dragged on and Regina didn't speak Emma knew she had to say something. "You mean you didn't come to take henry away?"

"Yes Emma I came to take henry, but I came to take you too." Regina could feel herself feeling sorry for Emma. The look Emma was sporting was heartbreaking. It was a look she associated with snow when she had told snow she could be her mother. She remembered what it was like to feel something and she couldn't even bring herself to hate Emma for making her remember she did have a heart.

"I can't go now Regina, I have hurt him so much. I didn't want to it broke my heart to do it, but I was so certain that when you came for him you would leave me. I couldn't let henry go through that, I couldn't let henry lose someone he loved; he would never have forgiven you. Then when you took him back home he wouldn't have been the boy we loved he would have been angry and possibly hate you for taking him from me. I thought making him hate me was better. He would have been able to leave and not look back. He would have been able to move on." Emma took a breath before she begged one thing of Regina. "Love him Regina, take him home and love him for both of us. But never I mean never let him know I did this because I had to make him hate me, to hate me because I love him." Emma's tears were flowing freely down her face. Regina walked over to Emma and placed a soft hand on her shoulder as she undid the rope that was binding her. "There's only one problem there Emma." Emma looked at Regina before Regina nodded towards the entrance. Where henry was stood. "I told henry to listen to you speak. I knew you wouldn't tell him the truth with him here so I had him listen. Emma he knows the truth." Henry stood there crying, and Regina could see the shame on Emma's face at having had to lie to him and doing this to the boy she loved.

"Let's go home." Was all Regina said? Henry had run to his mother and was trying to get both of them to stop crying and although his tears did stop as soon as Emma put her arms round him, Emma's continued and seem to increase, as soon as henry mumbled, 'I don't hate you for what you did. I am sorry I hurt you. I love you mum.'

Regina knew she had lost any hope of claiming henry then. She waited for the anger to take over, the anger towards Emma to flow through her veins. Anger and hate didn't come; instead she was filled with something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was happy, that she had done the right thing for henry. The right thing for what should be her family.

"Come on you two, you can hug and make up at home. But I would like to leave now." Regina said smiling to the pair still sat on the floor. Henry looked up at her and gave her the most loving smile she had seen directed at her in a very long time, but when Emma lifted her head she could see Emma's fears, and hesitancy at going back. This was going to be hard. Regina thought Emma had been left once and had only just begun to overcome that, but now after so long at being here she knew any progress which snow and James had made with Emma might have eradicated by this.

THE PALACE

"I can feel Regina." Snow said quickly to everyone in the room.

"She wants us to bring her back now. But I don't feel Emma. I feel henry is with her but I don't feel Emma." Snow turned to James "charming I don't feel Emma, something is wrong Regina wouldn't be wanting to come back if she didn't have Emma." James could see snow starting to panic but her next words caused him to panic right alongside her. "Charming what if something has happened to Emma and she…. And Regina can't bring her home. Charming I can't lose her again, not now."

James couldn't speak in case he showed his fears too.

"Come snow don't think of things like that Regina must have them both if she is ready to come home. So we need to begin." The blue fairy spoke softly as she took snows hand in hers.

James could help his thoughts. What if Regina hadn't tried to find Emma, what if she was purposely leaving Emma behind to hurt them? The fairies and snow had already begun to do whatever they were doing to bring Regina back. He would know soon enough what was happening.

"STOP" snow shouted suddenly. Everyone looked at snow. "Regina is saying that it isn't working she can feel me bring her and henry home but it's not bringing Emma with them. I don't understand I can't even feel Emma's presence there. Why isn't this working." Snow was close to hyperventilating.

The blue fairy spoke to snow. "Snow if you can't feel Emma then that could be why it isn't working but I don't understand why you can't feel her. You are her mother." The blue fairy was stumped as to what was going on.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Regina had felt snows pull on her, and she was waiting for them to go home but she felt something was off. As soon as she realized that the spell wasn't working on Emma she had told snow to stop. This bond thing was pretty handy being able to communicate like this. Regina was wondering why this wasn't working, she knew that henry had been going with her it was just Emma who wasn't going. It was confusing.

SNOW AND REGINA

Both snow and Regina were thinking. Regina was ignoring henry and taking to snow through the bond, while snow was ignoring the fairies and charming to speak with Regina. They both just kept asking the other what was wrong. After a few moments of them both saying nothing to one another, they both finally spoke mentally and out loud one word.

"EMMA"

Emma and henry looked at Regina, whilst James and the fairies looked at snow.

Regina was listening to snow through the link as snow spoke to everyone in the room as well as Regina.

"If Emma has put up her walls again, to keep us out of her heart could that be what is affecting the spell."

Regina and the others were completely silent.

Emma and henry were both confused as to why Regina has seemed to have zoned out. But Regina's sigh type groan had them worried.

Regina had sighed and sort of groaned as soon as snow had communicated back with her.

"Regina the blue fairy thinks we are right that if Emma has shut us out I can not bring her back."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

Well what do you all think? Reviews have slowed down a bit, so I was wondering if you guys still like the story. I know I was a bit harsh on henry and Emma and I promise it will get better, as soon as we can think of a way to get Emma back. But the question is can henry or Regina help Emma. Because it was always snow who was the one who pulled Emma together. Well if you guys do still like it let me know. I would like to continue through everything but if people do not like it now I guess I will have to void my plan and just write an ending to finish the story so please let me know. Thanks


	7. THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: they have finally found a way to bring Emma and henry home, but it uses a bond, the problem now is that Emma has rebuilt her walls and snow can't bring her home until she lowers them again.

NOW

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Henry was looking at his mother and Regina. Regina had shouted out then gone real quiet and he didn't understand what was happening.

"Henry can you give me and Emma a few moments alone please." Regina asked. She knew she couldn't shake any sense into Emma with henry stood there. As soon as henry moved away Regina turned to Emma. "Emma you have to let go of whatever is troubling you. You have done something or are thinking something that is complicating the bloody spell. And I can't have that." Regina raised her voice slightly for the next part, "your parents are counting on me to take you home. Your father has been scouring the woods for you and henry from the first day. As soon as we realized that rumple was behind it they went straight there. James wasn't even willing to be reasonable he just wanted to kill rumple out right. So if you're thinking that they don't care, then you are more stupid than I thought, and you are acting like a CHILD."

"Regina I don't doubt what you are saying, about my…. About snow and James, I can't tell you what is wrong because I am fine. Being here it just brought up some memories I would have liked to have forgotten that's all. I guess I am still a little upset about what I did to henry, he didn't deserve it, but at the time I thought I was doing what was right."

Regina could see the shame shining in her eyes when Emma had spoken of henry, but although Regina had hated what Emma had done she could not blame her for it, she thought it would be easier for him in the long run. The problem was Emma had definitely built up her walls. She was back to calling her parents snow and James, this was not good. The time she had been here already wasn't giving her much to work with. By night fall half the time would have already gone, and looking at the sky night wasn't far off.

Regina stood there pondering what she could say to Emma to make her accept her parents loved her. It had been a long time since Regina had had to comfort someone; henry had been a relatively easy child until he started with the curse. The only times she had ever had to comfort someone and try to make the world a better place was before Daniel died. She should ask snow, since it was snow she had comforted back then. "Emma why don't you follow henry and get something to eat I will join you shortly." Regina said. She needed to speak with snow alone.

THE PALACE.

Snow was pacing back and forth, how could Emma have built up her walls again she knew they loved her and this didn't make any sense. She knew charming and the fairies were watching her closely, but at this moment she was more agitated and furious than she had ever been. James, Regina and herself hadn't given up on Emma and henry. They were battling everything they knew about that damned isle to bring them home. Snow could hear Regina calling to her, and as snow went to reply the first thing Regina heard was.

'I lost her because of a curse, only to find her. This isle was even going to cause me to lose her again so I will not allow her to be the reason I lose her this time.' Snow was ranting and before she realized she had sent that thought to Regina, Regina answered her

'Don't worry snow I will do everything I can, but she is yours and James daughter and stubborn doesn't even start to describe her.'

'Sorry Regina I didn't mean for you to hear that, it's just that I can't lose her again, I just got her back.'

'I know snow, so what do you suggest I do because I am at a loss here.'

'Wait Regina I have an idea. Just give me a few moments and I will get back to you.'

Snow walked to the center of the room and directed her question at the blue fairy.

"You said that Regina had to be the one to go, because she was linked to everyone at the same time with the same type of connection, correct.'

"Yes that is correct snow Regina was…" the blue fairy started but snow cut her off.

"I don't need the details again I was just verifying it. This is what we are going to do. I am going to bring Regina and henry home and you can send me there instead."

"My love that won't work the fairies told us that." James started

"Charming it will work; they can use henry to pull us back. It will work."

"Actually snow henry is still a boy yet he would not be strong enough to pull you both through. So prince James is correct it won't work." The blue fairy knew snow was trying to come up with a way to ensure Emma's return but she didn't see how.

"Ok so henrys out, and James cant because his connection wouldn't fit. So what about Regina. I am Emma's mother Regina for a while had been mine. There's your connection, wouldn't that work?"

The room was silent. The blue fairy thinking it over, the other fairies wouldn't dear to interfere. James didn't say anything, because he was scared out of his mind that the blue fairy would agree.

"The other fairies have the location of the isle even though we didn't need it to send Regina through. So we can use magic to send me there and then Regina can pull us both out." Snow said, and she could hide the hope that was coming out with her words.

"it just might work, there is only two things, one is Regina her connection might be weak when it comes to Emma and the other is that you would be on the same time schedule as Regina, so whatever time is left is all you have to work with." The blue fairy turned from snow then and spoke to the other fairies in the room. "Prepare the magic for sending and retrieving, we will use the one we already have to bring Regina and henry home. But we will need the other for snow and Emma."

"Snow is you sure about this. I still don't completely trust Regina, and the blue fairy isn't completely sure that it will work."

"Charming this is the best chance of getting her back. We have to try." Snow smiled at James before saying the next thing, because she didn't want to break his heart. "Charming I need you to understand what I am about to say, if we can't get her back, James I can't come back either. I can't leave her. We did that once, and you had been willing for both of us to go then. So please…." Snow was crying now and James could see she was hurting, just as he was.

"I do understand snow and as much as I don't want to lose you I know that we couldn't leave her alone, not again. But I have told you before, I will always find you and if we can't get her back and you don't… we I will find a way to get you home even if it means having to wait until henry is older and capable of doing this." James held snow tighter; he really didn't want this but if he had been the one to go he didn't know if he could have left his daughter there alone either. "Bring them home snow all of them."

ISLE OF LOST SOULS

Regina had just joined Emma and henry when she heard snow.

'Regina there's a slight change of plan, I am going to bring you and henry back now and then I will be coming there to deal with Emma. The fairies will fill you in on everything as soon as you get back. You need to tell Emma that you can only take one at a time and henry can't stay there alone. But don't tell her I am taking your place, it will just make it harder for me to get through to her.'

Regina didn't even bother replying to snow she turned to Emma instead. "Emma the fairies made a mistake the reason it didn't work is because I can only take one at a time, so I am going to take henry then we will come back for you."

Before henry could protest Emma just nodded her head and spoke. "It's ok Regina I understand. Right henry you do exactly as you are told ok I will be fine you heard Regina, traveling from here to the only has two seats so you and Regina first. Everything will be ok. I promise, you will be fine everyone loves you, and although I made you think I didn't I love you too. Ok now it's time for you to go."

Emma looked at Regina but Regina must have been telling them she was ready to bring henry back. Henry had run off to where they had stood the first time so Emma and Regina walked along side each other.

"Emma…"

Emma cut Regina off before she could say anything else. "Regina just promise me you will love him and don't try to kill snow or James, they are still his grandparents and he loves them. He will be a far better man with the three of you in his life."

Regina stared at Emma's back, since she had quickened her pace after speaking. Regina couldn't help but smirk, Emma truly was stubborn. She didn't believe me that someone is coming for her. Regina couldn't say anything to Emma about it since Emma was now stood with henry and somehow both of them had decided to keep henry out of this without actually telling the other.

'Ready snow.' Was all Regina said before both she and henry disappeared before Emma's eyes?

Emma wasn't sure what she was feeling. She didn't want to lose henry but she had known he would be leaving. Mowgli was stood not too far away and Emma knew he was waiting for her to break, but she wasn't about to give him another show. So she held back her tears and went towards her tent. She would crack when she was safely away from prying eyes.

"EMMA"

Emma turned so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Mu…..snow"

As soon as Regina and henry had appeared in the meeting room of the palace snow had kissed charming, then henry and she then disappeared. She knew the fairies and James would tell Regina what was happening all that mattered was getting to Emma and getting her to see sense. She hadn't expected Emma to whisper out her name instead of mum though. She was going to have a harder time then she thought.

Emma was frozen to the spot as snow walked forward; the closer snow got the faster Emma's heart pounded within her chest.

"Wha… I mean how…. I…. you…. Why." Emma wasn't sure what she was asking snow but somehow snow understood.

"Regina told you someone was coming for you. Emma did you really think we would leave you here alone. Your father and I made that mistake once and although it happened to turn out for the best, we couldn't do it this time. This time you being away from us, is not for the best. I love you Emma. Your father wanted to come the first time instead of Regina but something about the magic connection not working. But that isn't the point. You are my daughter, and I promise you I will not leave you again until I leave this world. Please believe that." Snow hadn't told Emma that if it didn't work neither of them would be going home because she wanted Emma to believe there was away, she wanted Emma to believe she loved her and she came her to get her. The last 2 were the truth no matter what the results happened to be.

"But I… I didn't think you would…. I mean we are not in storybrooke now."

Snow just grinned and pulled Emma into a hug. She felt Emma tense but she didn't let her go.

"No Emma we are not in storybrooke. And although we are not exactly in the palace we are in the place you were born. Emma as soon as we get off here the kingdom is now and should have always been your home. But even the place doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you to hold we could be on the moon and I wouldn't care. Now it's getting dark is there somewhere we can sit and talk instead of being out here."

"Yeah sure. We can go into the tent." Emma said.

Emma and snow walked side by side to the tent not saying a word. As soon as they got in there snow sat and started to speak.

"So Emma, tell me what is wrong and when the hell did you decide that you had had enough of calling me mum." Snow knew Emma wasn't likely to tell her the truth if she was to ask nicely so she decided that getting Emma angry would work better.

"Listen don't shout at me, I am not a child. And as for what I call you it is my choice. And calling someone mum who isn't here is just plain stupid. I didn't think I would see you again. I didn't even know you knew where we were. The elder here told me there was no way off this place. I had no where I could go because I couldn't leave. I knew Regina would do everything she could for henry, and she has magic so it made sense she would come after him. But I knew that once she got here I would be once again left on my own with no one so don't even start. I don't need you snow white telling me what I should have done or should be doing I am not a saint. I have lived my whole life on my own then I come to storybrooke, and suddenly there's a kid I can't get rid of, his teacher who is too good to be true. Then to top it off the curse broke and the teacher turned out to be my mum, and the kid that I couldn't seem to get rid of at one point, was one of the most important people in the world. One of the people I couldn't do without. I went from being independent and on my own to being a part of a family and the thought of not having that anymore of going back to what I was just didn't feel right. I needed… I need…." Emma's emotions had finally gotten the better of her and she couldn't say another word.

"So there it is. Emma we are family and I will never be able to make up for what you missed growing up. And I know you are not a child but you are my child and I am here for you." Snow decided she had to tell Emma the whole truth. "Emma you need to know something. The fairies are not 100% positive that this will work and I know how much henry means to you, but I have spoken to your father, and he will make sure henry is ok, he also knows what I am about to tell you. If we can't get you home then I don't go either. Emma you are stuck with me whether it is in the palace or here on the isle I am not leaving you again." Snow spoke calmly hoping she had done the right thing by telling Emma, and the guilt and fear on Emma's face had her reconsidering her choice.

"No you can't. Please if I can't go back you have to, they need you, dad, henry even Regina. You can't sacrifice your future to stay here you can't I can't let you." Emma was having a panic attack at the thought of what snow was giving up.

"Emma I know you said you are not a child, but let me just tell you this, I am not henry. You are not my mother; in fact the last time I looked I was yours. So you cannot tell me what I can and can't do. Because it has already been decided. I told you I will not leave you again. You are my daughter and even if we both lived to be 300 I still wouldn't have had enough time with you." Snow could see the tears rolling down Emma's cheeks. "Please baby don't cry, I love you and I want to be with you. Now come here." Snow held her arms open waiting to see if Emma would take what she was being offered.

Emma moved into snows arms without a second thought. Today had been an emotional roller-coaster for Emma and soon enough she placed her head in her mother's lap and closed her eyes.

Emma could feel her mum stroking her hair and just before sleep claimed her Emma whispered.

"I love you mum."

Snow smiled and called to Regina.

'Regina is it working can you sense her.' Snow asked

'It is working snow I can just feel her. I am going to try and pull slightly to make sure I have you both.' Regina focused and tried to pull on both snow and Emma, only slightly just to make sure it would work once they got into the right place.

'It isn't working Regina I can feel you pulling me, but it is pulling me from Emma. It isn't working.' Snows was worried that even though Emma was coming back to her that the connection between her and Regina wouldn't be strong enough to get the both home.

'Don't worry snow get some rest and at first light we will try again from the spot where we arrived the connection will be stronger there.

Snow decided to listen to Regina and she closed her eyes.

Snow woke up to find Emma staring at her.

"Morning Emma."

"I thought you wouldn't be here when I woke up. I thought I had imagined you." Was Emma's reply.

"Well if you are that good at imagining things I suggest coffee." Snow smiled when she heard Emma's laugh. Mission accomplished. "Emma we need to head back to the spot where Regina left so we can get ready to go home."

Emma simply nodded and held out her hand to snow.

'Regina can you still sense Emma.' Snow had to mentally contact Regina to make sure.

'Yes snow I can still sense her. Now just tell me when you are ready. Henry is starting to drive everyone mad, with his constant complaining about you both not being here yet.'

"What are you smiling at mum?" Emma said since she knew snow hadn't spoken.

"Regina has just informed me that we are to tell her when we are ready. She sounded a bit testy. Apparently your son is driving everyone crazy because he wants you home."

'We are here Regina.'

"Ok Emma it is time." Snow stood with her arms around Emma and she felt Regina beginning to pull them home.

Snow could feel both her and Emma being pulled but it only last a few moments.

'Regina it isn't working the connection isn't strong enough, the pull is only on Emma for so long before it stops. It isn't going to work. Tell charming and henry we love them ok, and Regina take care of yourself henry is going to need you and charming now more than ever.'

'Don't give up yet snow there is still time to think of something we have until noon virtually. So I am not telling them anything yet we will think off a way. I am not going to stop until we do. I promise.'

'Regina'

'Hell snow if I couldn't get rid of you then this isle definitely can't, it is not as powerful as me. I will think of something.'

Regina sat there wondering how the hell she was going to pull this off. The connection was so weak between her and Emma. She turned to the fairies

"We need to find a way to amplify the connection between me and Emma, and we need to do it now."

All the fairies just shock their heads at Regina. They were giving up. Well she couldn't then all of a sudden she felt….

AUTHORS NOTE

I could tell you that my pen ran out of ink and couldn't write anymore, but since I am on the computer, that lie is definitely not believable. So I will tell you straight. CLIFF HANGER. I wonder how many of you are wondering what Regina felt, and if it is a good thing for Emma and snow or a bad thing for Emma and snow. Well until the next chapter. Have fun.


	8. THE HOMECOMING

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: 'Don't give up yet snow there is still time to think of something we have until noon virtually. So I am not telling them anything yet we will think off a way. I am not going to stop until we do. I promise.'

'Regina'

'Hell snow if I couldn't get rid of you then this isle definitely can't, it is not as powerful as me. I will think of something.'

Regina sat there wondering how the hell she was going to pull this off. The connection was so weak between her and Emma. She turned to the fairies

"We need to find a way to amplify the connection between me and Emma, and we need to do it now."

NOW

All the fairies just shook their heads at Regina. They were giving up. Well she couldn't then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina we have a few hours yet to think of something just let them know we won't give up." Charming had spoken to Regina. This Regina wasn't the woman he know from before this woman was a woman with a heart.

"James don't move." Regina almost screamed. The second James placed his hand on her she could feel the connection between her and snow intensify, and it also increased Emma's connection slightly.

'I am trying again snow' was all Regina said before she did just that.

Still it didn't work the connection was stronger but it still wasn't strong enough. Regina looked around the room. James was looking lost, his daughter and his true love might never come home. Her eyes fell onto henry he had still been asleep when they had tried this moments ago. Now his eyes just looked straight at her.

"It isn't working is It." he asked.

Everyone in the room could hear the pain and sorrow in the small boy's voice.

"I am trying henry, we are trying everything we can think off." Regina told him and she realized that even though she had hated snow for years, at this moment she would have done everything to have snow here. Not for henry or James but for her. Snow had always been a big part of Regina's life, even though the last few years before the curse the roles they played had not exactly been friendly.

Henry walked over to Regina and hugged her. "I know." Was all he said?

Regina wrapped her arms around henry and pulled him into her lap.

Regina had known what it was like to be a daughter, and she knew what it was like to be a mother. But when she held henry she felt the same way she had felt when Daniel was alive, that unconditional all powerful feeling of love. The love was coming from henry she could feel it, the love for his grandmother, the love for her and the love he had for Emma. What was even more powerful was she could feel Emma's love for him.

She could feel Emma. She could sense snows arms around the woman and without a word Regina held henry close and pulled on snow and on Emma.

ISLE OF LOST SOULS.

Emma knew it wasn't working, her mother couldn't hide anything, and she wore her heart on her sleeve. Snow was holding on to Emma so tightly she couldn't let go. If they found a way for them to go home everything would be as it should be. If not at least they had each other.

"Mum when the time is almost up tell Regina to take you through without me. And before you interrupt please listen. Henry is going to need you. Ja….dad is going to need you. Damn the whole kingdom does. Mum I don't want you to have to stay here forever and miss out on your happiness. I love you and I know that you will never forget me. Trust me knowing that you wouldn't leave is all I have ever wanted. I have always wanted to belong. I know that I do belong with you, all of you but I….I would rather have you with henry, raising my son your grandson then being condemn to this place. So you need to go back."

After Emma had spoken snow just pulled her closer and held her tighter. "I love you Emma and I won't leave you." Snow kissed Emma on the forehead, as any mother would kiss her child. There is no bond great than the bond of mother and child.

Emma and snow had been so focused on what they could feel they didn't notice anything around them. They didn't pay attention to anything except each other. It didn't last long because soon enough their spell was broken.

"MUM."

Emma and snow turned around to see henry running across the room towards them. Even when henry's arms wrapped Emma, Emma was still too stunned to embrace him back. She was confused and from the looks of snow so was she.

"Hello my love." Charming said as he walked towards them. "Emma my beautiful girl. When henry has finished with you expect a similar greeting." He finished with a smile. He wanted to hold both his wife and his daughter but henry needed his mother first.

Emma finally relaxed and held henry close. She had resigned herself to never seeing him again, but here he was, here they all where together.

Henry looked up at his mother and smiled. Snow kissed charming softly and nudged him towards Emma. She knew he was dying to hold his daughter; he had been so worried when they couldn't find her. As James walked towards his child and grandchild, snow looked around the room for Regina. Snow owed her so much. Without Regina snow wouldn't have gotten her whole family back together.

Regina however was nowhere to be found in the meeting room. She had already gone.

REGINAS PALACE.

"How did everything go, when does henry come." The mirror asked Regina

"Shut up and leave the subject alone. Everything is as it should be the family has been reunited and that is the end of it."

Regina went and laid down on her bed, feeling sorry for herself. When she had felt henrys love for his mother and had been able to pull her through with snow, she knew she was doing the right thing. She didn't want anything from them after it had worked but, when she saw henry run to his mother and the look James had given them both she knew that was how it should be. It didn't stop her feeling so lost. They were a family and she was only the person who had set out to ruin it all. She envied what they had; she wished she could have been a part of a family like that. Her father had loved her, she never doubted it. Her mother had only ever thought about how to elevate ones standing and it had made her mother into a cold heart, bitter woman. A woman she had begun to hate and had sworn she would never become. But when she watched snow with her family, she had realized that she had become her mother. A cold hearted and bitter woman. Snow had loved her when she was a child, and she had betrayed that love. Her father had loved her and she had killed him, so she could get her revenge. Henry had loved her and although it wasn't intentional she had almost killed him to, because of revenge. She had become the one thing she hated, the one thing that had been the real reason why she had lost her happy endings. She had become her mother.

THE PALACE.

Emma had been hugged by everyone, not only the people who had been in the meeting room but the others who had been there helping James scour the forest to find her. They had all been waiting outside the meeting room from the moment Regina had gone through to the isle. They had all been hoping that this would be the result. Emma being where she belonged. Emma had needed to find an escape, she needed to find her mother and find out what had happened. Her and henry had been escorted to their rooms in the palace by James and asked if they wanted a tour now or later. It had been an emotional day so Emma and henry had decided to lie down. She still needed to talk with snow but it could wait till later.

When it was time for dinner Emma and henry found James, Thomas and Ella all sat at the table.

"Dad where's mum." Emma asked she had wanted to talk to her mother but she wasn't there yet.

"Sit Emma, henry. Emma your mum had to leave the palace she will be back tomorrow." Before he could say another word Emma had jumped from her chair and interrupted him.

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go? What is going on?"

"Emma sit down and I will explain." James knew Emma would be a little nervous so he moved closer to her and told her everything.

He told her how Regina had been able to pull her and snow through because of henry. How henry's love for Emma had amplified the connection to make it possible. He also told Emma the snow had left earlier while Emma had been receiving her welcome from everyone. He told her snow had left the palace to go see Regina.

REGINAS PALACE.

Regina's guards had grabbed snow as soon as she entered the palace and they were taking her to see the queen.

"Your majesty you are wanted in the throne room it is an emergency." The mirror had told Regina.

Regina composed herself as best she could and went to address the reason behind way she was being disturbed. As soon as she heard the throne rooms doors open and the guards dragging snow in she stood from her throne and shouted.

"Unhand her now, or I will see you all dead before the day is over."

They guards did as they were told immediately, and snow walked towards Regina, without a single drop of nervousness. "Hello Regina." Snow said politely.

"Guards leave us." Regina pause after giving her orders before she turned back to snow. "What are you doing here snow; you should be with your family. You shouldn't be here." Regina who was still feeling on edge since she had realized that she had become her mother had spoken quietly and with less confidence then she usually did. But the shock of snows next words hurt her full force.

"Regina so should you. You shouldn't be here either; you should be with your family. You should have stayed with us." Was all snow had said before she moved to embrace Regina.

Regina couldn't believe what she had heard, she had caused snow and snows family so much pain over the years and yet her she was telling her that they were still family.

After a few moments they both pulled back and Regina knew that because of the crimes she had committed in the past she couldn't be a part of snows family, not any more. She had cause to much pain.

"Sorry snow, but I can't, this is where I belong. In a cold dark palace on my own." Before snow could reply to Regina she found herself stood in the dining room of her own palace with her family sat eating.

THE PALACE

Snow had returned because Regina had sent her home. She had smiled at everyone and joined in the meal. But she didn't speak about what had happened with anyone, not until her and charming where alone.

The whole palace was sleeping, everyone in it except snow and James.

"She was so lost charming, I told her she should be with us and all she said was that she should be alone. She isn't the Regina we have both grown accustomed to. She is the Regina I wanted for my mother, the Regina who saved my life. The Regina who told me what true love was. I don't know how to fix this." Snow was speaking softly and holding back her tears. She felt the same way she had done all those years ago when Regina had told her about Daniel. When snow had wanted Regina for her mother and she had to let her go. Let her go to follow her heart even though it was breaking snows.

"Give her time my love that is all we can do." James had replied before kissing his wife softly

A few days had passed by with no word from Regina. Henry and Emma where settling in to their new lives. Emma still cringed a little when people called her by her title but she was getting used to it. Pinocchio had been helping her adjust to this life; since Emma had trusted him it had made sense for him to be her guide. Ella and Thomas had left for their own kingdom so at lunch it was just the 4 family members around the table. Henry hadn't mentioned Regina much, except to say that he had missed her being around. Emma and her parents had agreed with him. Regina had become a very important part of their lives over the past months.

During lunch a guard came into the dining hall.

"Sorry for the intrusion but this has been left for you Snow." The guard had given snow the package he had brought in with him. As he gave it to snow he bowed his head before leaving.

Snow opens the package and found a single hand mirror and a note.

"Don't be startled snow. Regina thought that sending me here might be of help from time to time." The mirror had spoken and although they all knew about the man in the mirror, they still had all jumped when he first spoke.

"Thank you, I think." Snow said to the mirror before putting it down and opening the note. She read it out loud as she had no secrets from her family.

Dear snow.

I will start by telling you that the mirror I have sent is the only place he can go. I used magic to seal him into that one mirror. This note will arrive to you before you will have heard the news so I will tell you myself. I have killed rumple. He will not hurt your family again. I want to tell you that I am sorry for everything I have done to you, and your kind words that day you came to see me, will stay forever with me. But it made me realized that you truly have a heart so pure that I fear if I was to stay around I could break it. I have relinquished my title and right to the throne. It never really belonged to me. It is you it belongs to, you who should have always been the queen. Please tell Emma and James I am sorry for everything, and they need never worry my days of trying to take revenge on you are over. They should never have begun, I always knew what my mother was like and I should not have blamed you for it. Although I know it should never have taken place I cannot regret it. Because without everything that has happened, happening henry would not be henry. Please tell him I am sorry and I do love him dearly, and that will never change.

Regina

(The step mother who did not deserve to have a step daughter as pure as you.)

The dining room was completely silent, snow shed a few tears, Emma and James both just stared at the letter now laying on the table and henry had moved to stand in between his mother and grandmother. His tears where flowing freely as he spoke.

"Do you think we will ever see her again?"

AUTHORS NOTE.

I know it's a bit short, but there is only one chapter left after this and how it is going to be done I couldn't have put it in with this one. Hope you enjoy.


	9. THE HAPPY ENDING

Lost, abandoned and no way home.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with once upon a time.

STORY: This is a sequel I would suggest reading my first story called

Trials and tribulations of Princess Emma Swan

SUMMARY: the curse is broken and a deal with rumple allowed everyone to go back to the enchanted forest. Problem is rumple didn't make it as straight forward as everyone hoped, and what is Regina up to.

PREVIOUSLY: Regina managed to get snow and Emma back. But the last thing she did was write snow a letter.

6 YEARS LATER

Today is henrys 16th birthday. Regina thought. Regina had wondered around and had eventually found herself living in a small village where no one had known who she was. Every year she had celebrated henrys birthday. She had decided 6 years ago she had to leave; she couldn't stay in case she hurt them. The day she realized that she would rather die than hurt any of them, and not just henry was the day she killed rumple.

She thought back to that night.

Regina had been wondering around her palace for a few days thinking about what snow had said. About her being a part of their family. She had decided to go take her frustrations out on rumple.

"Hello your majesty, feeling lonely is you. What's the matter realized that you really are not as powerful as you think. Since henry is stuck on an isle even you can get to." rumple had sneered.

Regina had forgotten she had seen rumple since the whole plan had been hatched so he didn't even know that they were back, safely. "Sorry to disappoint you, you imp but henry and his mother are probably sitting down to their dinner right about now. In the palace with snow and James. You lost rumple, I won." Regina smirked at the defeated look on his face. But it didn't last very long before he had his own comeback for Regina.

"Well Regina you might have won in the sense you have gotten him off the isle, but you are still the loser. I highly doubt they would let you have henry, so dearie you still lose." Rumple knew he had hit a nerve the second her face changed. He had expected her to attack him, but instead she turned on her heal and walked out.

Regina had left because she knew she was losing her temper with rumple. But she wouldn't allow him to think he had gotten the better of her. So she went and retrieved his heart from her vault.

As she walked back in to rumple she started to speak. "You seem to forget your place rumple I still own you. I own your heart." Regina placed his heart on the small table that was in the room with her."

"Of course that's right isn't it Regina, the taker and breaker of hearts. They are right to keep henry from you, because all you would do is break his heart. The same way you did his name sake. Your poor father, I wonder how he felt when you killed him. How he felt knowing his daughter would do it just for revenge. You must be feeling wonderful Regina. Feeling so alone now everyone you loved has gone" Rumple knew he was pushing her buttons but he didn't expect what happened next.

Regina had snapped her fingers and belle appeared "I am feeling wonderful rumple, so wonderful I have decided I want to spread the feeling around." Before anyone could say a word Regina plunged a dagger into belle's chest and allowed rumple to watch his love, die before his eyes. After he had witnessed belle take her last breathe he gazed at Regina with a look of pure hatred, but before he could speak Regina spoke.

"You are to blame for this, all of this. I may be a cold heart woman, but I will tell you this. I will never let you or anyone else harm my family again." Regina picked up rumples heart and crushed it in her hands.

She remembered writing the letter to snow. When she had told rumple he wouldn't hurt her family again, she had meant every word. She couldn't hide her feelings anymore. Snow, James, Emma and henry where her family. A family she herself had tried to destroy. A family that she didn't deserve. So she had done the right thing for the first time in her life she had left.

Her thoughts soon left the place of her past and returned to the present. Henrys 16th today he is an adult. She wondered if there was a way to see him without being seen. Just once, she thought. Just today if I could just see him today it would be something to cherish until the day I died.

SNOWS SUMMER PALACE

The palace was preparing for henry's birthday. Today he was an adult. Emma was so proud of her son. She had missed the first 10 years of his life but she had tried to make up for that in these last 6 years. She had worried at first she would do something wrong, especially when she had started to date august. She knew that wasn't his name but she refused to call him Pinocchio. She had told henry and he had been pleased for her. Then 2 years ago her son had cornered her in her bedroom. She had been seeing august for almost year by then and her son at the age of 14 had demanded to know why august hadn't asked her to marry him. What henry hadn't known was he had asked her but she had said she couldn't. Marriage involved kids and she wasn't ready to lose henry that way. When she had told henry the truth about august asking and why she was worried. He had laughed. I mean whole hearted belly rolling laughter. His only reply had been.

"Mum I am 14 not 4. And I am pretty sure it is time for you to give me a kid brother or sister anyway. So go say yes and give me a sibling already." He had smirked at her, and she had just pulled him into a hug and told him how much she loved him.

So here she was holding her 1 year old daughter and planning her 16 year old son's birthday party.

Emma, august and both children didn't live in the palace they lived in the village close by; she still had a room in the palace where she would stay when they visited. But Even after 6 years Emma still didn't feel quite right being called princess and knowing that she was in fact the heir to the throne. She had spoken with her mother and father when he brother James had been born. They still lived in the palace. Her mother was the queen and her father the king. She visited every weekend and sometime during the week. It was on a weekend when she had told her parents that since James had been born he should be the one to claim the throne after them. But her mother being her mother had just smiled and told her that under no circumstances would James be taking Emma's rightful place. And if the time comes and Emma doesn't want it then it will go to her heir. Henry would be crowned the king. It wasn't mentioned again. Because they all knew that Emma was the same age as them and that was something that they never discussed.

The party was in full swing. Snow and James where sat at the front of the room where everyone was gathered. Henry was dancing with his sister in his arms, since Emma had left to go fetch his present.

On her way back to the great hall Emma paused to stare at someone who was hiding just around the corner from the room. Emma silently got closer to the intruder, only to realize who it was.

"Regina. Oh henry will be so glad you came today, come on lets go in. you will be the best present he could ever receive." Emma had taken Regina's arm and was virtually dragging her to the doors.

"Emma wait please. I can't go in there. I just wanted to see him. I can't stay I don't want to hurt any of you more than I have already done." Regina looked at Emma

Emma smiled and she did the one thing she could think of. She held on to Regina's arms and from the doors to the great hall shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but I princess Emma have brought a guest to the celebrations. Henry come and greet them please." Emma felt Regina shrinking away so in a whisper she said to Regina. "If you leave now you will be responsible for hurting him." with that she walked away from her leaving her staring at this man coming towards her. Emma took her daughter from henry as they passed each other. "Who is it mum" henry spoke. He couldn't see who the person was. "Go found out, Kidd." Was all Emma said as she places a kiss on his cheek before she walked towards her parents. August gave her a funny look. Emma had actually used her title which she never did but she just smiled and blew him a kiss.

Henry had paused just in front of the stranger and as soon as the stranger lifted her head, henry flung his arms around her, and just held on to her.

Emma had reached her parents and answered there unspoken question. "He is hugging Regina."

Snow and James smiled at each other before they looked back towards the pair hugging by the door.

"You will stay won't you? The party is almost over that's why mum went to get the present. When everyone leaves it is going to be just the family. We are having a family meal. Please say you will stay."

Regina knew she shouldn't stay here but the smile henry was giving her, she couldn't reject. "Of course I will stay as long as it is alright with your grandparents and your mother."

Henry pulled Regina towards his family. August had joined them all and they had all been watching henry bringing Regina closer to them.

When henry had reached them august was the first one to speak. "Henry my boy you are neglecting the guests. Go have some fun we will all watch from here. And I am sure you will be able to catch up with Regina at dinner."

Without henry having to say a word it had already been assumed that Regina would be staying. Snow grabbed hold of Emma and Regina and dragged them to the only quiet corner of the great hall.

"I am so glad your back Regina, we missed you." Snow had spoken as she was putting her arms around Regina.

Regina looked at both Emma and snow, mother and daughter and a small girl on Emma's hip but before Regina could ask Emma anything a young boy ran passed Regina and hugged snows legs.

"Mummy" was all this little boy could get out.

"James where are your manners" snow spoke to her almost 5 years old son. "Now please turn around and say hello to your grandma Regina."

"Hello grandma Regina." James had done as his mother asked then turned back to his mum. "Mummy graham is trying to open henrys gifts."

"Oh no, excuse me a moment." Snow said as she made her way across the room with James following her. Emma was chuckling watching snow trying to coax her 2 year old brother from opening her son's gifts.

She turned back to Regina to see that she was clearly in shock; over the fact snow had introduced her as grandma.

"You know what Regina, I am snow's daughter but I can guarantee you that I will not be calling you grandma. However my daughter will. So what do you say grandma Regina do you want to hold her?"

Regina smiled at Emma and held her hands out to see if the girl would come to her. It shocked Regina to see the girl went easily into her arms.

Emma spoke softly to the girl. "Sweetie this is your grandma Regina, your brother has told you about her many times." Then Emma turned to Regina and said. "Regina this is your granddaughter Gina. She was named after someone in the family that we all have missed for the last 6 years."

After the party and the dinner, James and august had taken the children to bed. Henry had sat at the table and watched as his mother, his grandmother and his great grandmother/adopted mother had stood up and walked to the balcony overlooking the gardens. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but these 3 woman where the most important women in his life. His baby sister was the most important girl in his life at the moment. But these women would do anything for their family. They would do anything for each other. Even if it meant they had had to leave their family behind for a while. He hope his mother and grandmother where trying to convince his grandma Regina to stay. She would never be his mother again he had one of those, but she was his grandmother, his family and a woman he loved. This dinner had been the happiest birthday of his life. All his family had been with him. If they did manage to get her to stay and be a part of the family once again.

Then that truly would be his happy ending.


End file.
